Despertar
by dlz
Summary: AR/MM. Após os acontecimentos na fic Desconcertante. Clark recobra a memória, descobre um novo poder e não apenas decide dar um novo rumo à sua vida amorosa, como assume seu destino. Clois! R
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Despertar  
**Autor:** dlz  
**Censura:** K+  
**Classificação:** Romance  
**Disclaimer:** Trata-se de uma estória cujo único propósito é entreter sem a intenção de infringir os direitos autorais das obras nas quais foram inspiradas ou auferir qualquer lucro.  
**Distribuição:** Fanfiction Net  
**Spoiler:** Quinta temporada  
**Sinopse**: Após os acontecimentos na fic Desconcertante. Clark recobra a memória das vinte e quatro horas em que ficou desmemoriado. Sugestão: ler primeiro a fic Desconcertante. Clois!

* * *

**PARTE 1 **

Era uma tarde ensolarada. Clark estava no _loft_, e não estava só. Lois estava à sua frente, sorrindo, e com os braços cruzados, esperando que ele dissesse alguma coisa.

"Algo me diz que eu deveria me lembrar de você--" disse ele, fitando-a nos olhos. Seu coração estava acelerado.

Lois sorriu:

"Bom, não temos um relacionamento do qual você fizesse muita questão de lembrar"

"Não é o que eu acho" replicou ele, que jamais esteve tão certo de alguma coisa em toda a sua vida.

"O quê mais os seus instintos dizem a meu respeito?" indagou ela.

Clark se aproximou, e tocou sua face. Era macia e quente. Não conseguia desviar o olhar de seu semblante. Havia alguma coisa inquietante naquele momento. Lois, no entanto, deu um passo para trás, provavelmente surpresa com o gesto inesperado.

"Uau!" exclamou ela, ruborizada, certamente por causa do calor do momento. "Vou refrescar sua memória, Smallville" disse, afastando-se para o outro lado do _loft_. "Nós não gostamos muito um do outro--"

Clark sorriu, acompanhando-a com o olhar. Não conseguia perdê-la de vista. Era a visão mais maravilhosa que jamais esteve à sua frente. E não podia acreditar no que acabara de ouvir.

"Algo me diz que eu não devo acreditar nisso" disse, em resposta aos seus sentidos.

Mas Lois o encarou.

"Está falando sério?" indagou ele, confuso.

E Lois apenas respondeu balançando a cabeça afirmativamente, com um sorriso e as sobrancelhas arqueadas. Mas para Clark, aquilo não podia ser verdade. O que ele sentia por ela era tão bom. Não podia não gostar de alguém que lhe fazia tão bem e que o fazia sentir-se tão completo, embora sequer se lembrasse quem era.

"Então eu não quero me lembrar de mais nada" disse ele, aproximando-se novamente dela, decidido a fazer alguma coisa para mudar os fatos.

"Olha, Smallville--" disse ela, tentando se afastar, mas não havia para onde ir. Atrás havia apenas o sofá. Assim, na tentativa de desviar de Clark, Lois simplesmente caiu desajeitada sobre uma foto de Lana que estava sobre uma das almofadas. Ao tentar se sentar, foi impedida por Clark, que se inclinava sobre ela.

"Acho que não gosto nem um pouco desse novo Clark--" disse.

E antes que Lois pudesse dizer ou fazer qualquer coisa, Clark só conseguia pensar em uma coisa. Não podia deixa-la escapar. E então a beijou. Era um beijo quente, molhado, e apaixonado. Clark sentiu Lois tentar se desvencilhar, mas não o bastante. E não demorou muito para senti-la se entregar aos poucos, pois havia ternura e desejo demais naquele beijo que pudesse conte-los. E ele não desejou estar em outro lugar no mundo ao sentir as batidas do coração de Lois sincronizadas com as suas. Foi então que ele também sentiu os braços dela ao redor do seu pescoço, e teve a certeza de que ela o desejava tanto quanto ele a desejava. Era como se nada mais houvesse ao redor deles. Nada podia abala-los. Nada.

"Eu não acredito no que estou fazendo -" sussurrou-lhe ela, próxima à sua orelha, enquanto ele beijava seu pescoço e acariciava suas madeixas. Ela era, definitivamente, a melhor coisa do mundo.

E Clark simplesmente sentiu que ela era a pessoa com quem devia compartilhar sua vida, seus sonhos e seus segredos.

"Tem tanta coisa que eu quero contar pra você, Lois" disse ele, acariciando suas faces rosadas.

E ele teve a certeza, enquanto olhava-a nos olhos, de que ao lado dela, viveria uma vida desprovida de tristezas e mentiras. E um sentimento de paz e tranqüilidade se apossou dele. Ao lado de Lois, viveria uma verdade única. Foi então que ela sorriu, e o puxou pela gola da camisa para mais um beijo apaixonado e há muito tempo contido.

De repente, Clark a sentiu afasta-lo abruptamente.

"Espera!" exclamou ela. "Eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo--"

Clark a encarou com firmeza.

"Você quer que eu pare?" perguntou, pois, por mais que quisesse continuar, jamais faria qualquer coisa contra sua vontade. Ela era a mulher da sua vida, e tudo o que ele queria, era o seu bem.

Mas Lois o encarou. E um pequeno sorriso surgiu no canto dos seus lábios. E como se alguma coisa mais forte do que ela a impulsionasse, ela simplesmente puxou-o novamente para si após um sonoro "Dane-se!", e ambos se entregaram a um beijo mais do que apaixonado.

Foi então que Clark acordou em sobressalto, transpirando e ofegante. Olhou ao redor do seu quarto na casa dos Kent. Virou-se então para ver as horas. Eram quatro horas da manhã. E como se ainda sentisse as mãos de Lois roçando por seu corpo tal como no sonho do qual despertara, deitou-se novamente, pensativo, olhando para o teto. Aquele havia sido o sonho mais maluco que jamais tivera. Lois? Como era possível? No entanto, na medida em que ele se lembrava dos detalhes e dos gestos, principalmente dos beijos, e do quanto havia sido bom, começava também a se dar conta de que aquilo não havia realmente sido um sonho...

**_Continua..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**PARTE 2**

Já era manhã e Clark, que passara o resto da noite em claro, estava agora no _loft_, com os cotovelos apoiados na janela ao lado da luneta, olhando para algo que segurava entre as mãos. Era o bracelete turquesa que lhe fora entregue pelo avô de Kyla, e chefe da tribo dos índios Kawatche, Joseph, há mais de três anos. Por muito tempo aquele bracelete esteve guardado, sem que jamais se lembrasse dele. E os pensamentos de Clark eram agora turbulentos. Como pôde jamais ter notado que Lois Lane era a mulher da sua vida? Será que estava tão cego por Lana que nunca percebeu o quanto Lois lhe fazia bem? Precisava ter perdido a memória para enxergar o que estava bem diante de si? Mas agora não importava mais. Agora sabia a verdade, e a quem pertencia aquele bracelete. E mais importante ainda, a quem pertencia seu coração.

"Lois Lane" disse ele, com um sorriso, enquanto olhava para as estrelas, lembrando dos detalhes, não do sonho que tivera, mas da memória viva outrora esquecida há alguns meses quando ficou mais de vinte e quatro horas desmemoriado, e fez novas escolhas.

"Clark?"

E ele se virou para ver Martha, que subia os degraus das escadas do _loft_.

"Acordou cedo, filho" disse ela, aproximando-se, com seu olhar de mãe preocupada.

Clark sorriu, e guardou o bracelete no bolso antes que ela o visse.

"Não consegui dormir muito bem" explicou ele.

Martha cruzou os braços, enquanto o observava.

"Ainda aborrecido por Lana ter sido aceita na Met-U?" perguntou ela.

"Não" respondeu ele, sentando-se no sofá, com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos.

Martha o observava com curiosidade. Havia alguma coisa diferente no filho, que ela não sabia o que era.

"Alguma coisa que eu possa fazer por você, filho?" perguntou ela, gentilmente, sentando-se ao seu lado.

Clark levantou os olhos para ver sua mãe, e sorriu.

"Aconteceu uma coisa--" disse ele, então, cauteloso.

Martha arqueou as sobrancelhas, esperando que ele continuasse.

"Lembra daquela vez que eu perdi a memória?" perguntou ele, finalmente. "Você e papai estavam em Metropolis e Chloe me ajudou?"

"Eu achei que você não se lembrasse de nada do que aconteceu naquele dia" disse ela, confusa.

"Bom, na verdade, eu agora me lembro de algumas coisas--" continuou ele.

"Como?" indagou ela, curiosa.

"Tenho tido esses sonhos estranhos" explicou ele. "Sobre aquele dia"

Ouve um silêncio, e Martha, como sempre, esperou que o filho se sentisse à vontade para contar o que era.

"E essa noite eu soube, através de mais um sonho, o que aconteceu comigo" disse ele.

"Clark, estou ficando preocupada" disse Martha, aflita.

"Era como se não fosse eu" explicou ele, como se quisesse explicar a coisa toda desde o início. "Na verdade, era eu, mas era um 'eu' mais seguro, mais confiante--"

"Clark" interrompeu Martha. "O quê quer dizer?"

"Eu me senti livre" explicou, enquanto sua mãe o observava, confusa. "Eu sabia bem o que eu queria, fiz as escolhas que eu quis e tomei atitudes que jamais teria tomado se não fosse esse meu medo de assumir meu destino"

Clark então se levantou e andou pelo _loft_, sob o olhar atento de Martha, que ainda não entendia onde pretendia chegar o filho com aquela conversa. De repente, ele parou contra o sol que brilhava pela janela, e tirou do bolso da calça o bracelete kryptoniano.

"O quê é isso?"

"Lembra de Kyla?" perguntou ele.

"Sim, lembro" respondeu Martha.

"Era dela" disse Clark, olhando para o artefato. "Quando ela se foi, o Prof. Willoebrook me deu esse bracelete com inscrições kryptonianas. Segundo a lenda Kawatche, ele deve ser usado pela pessoa destinada a ser companheira eterna de Naman--"

"Filho, não entendo onde quer chegar com isso" interrompeu Martha. "Além do mais, concordamos não levar essa estória de lendas e mitos dos índios Kawatche a sério--"

Clark segurou o bracelete firme e o guardou novamente no bolso.

"Essa noite eu sonhei com a mulher que me foi destinada, mãe" disse ele, finalmente.

Martha enrugou a testa.

"Como?"

"Eu nunca me senti tão bem perto de outra pessoa que não ela" explicou. "Ela me faz bem"

Confusa, imaginando que o filho devia estar atormentado com o fato de Lana ter mesmo conseguido a transferência para a Met-U, embora tenha negado, Martha disse:

"Se está tão aborrecido, devia falar com ela"

Clark então encarou sua mãe, perplexo. Por que ela perguntava se ele estava aborrecido? E como ela sabia que se tratava de Lois?

"Metrópolis não é tão longe" continuou ela. "Você pode vê-la sempre que quiser"

Mas Lois não estava em Metrópolis, pensou ele.

"Não" disse ele, sorrindo, entendendo o que sua mãe queria dizer. "Não estou falando na Lana"

Martha então enrugou a testa, ainda mais confusa.

"É Lois" disse ele, finalmente.

E Martha moveu os lábios, como se fosse dizer alguma coisa, mas nenhum som foi emitido.

Clark se sentou novamente ao seu lado, e olhou-a bem nos olhos.

"Lois não é apenas a prima da Chloe que apareceu de repente, e com quem sempre implico" explicou ele.

Ainda atordoada, Martha sorriu ao ver o brilho nos olhos do filho.

"Eu soube, desde o primeiro momento em que a vi, que ela é a mulher da minha vida. Só não conseguia ver isso antes porque estava perdido e confuso demais para entender. Mas agora eu sei" completou ele.

"Estranho como são as coisas" murmurou Martha. "Sempre gostei muito da Lois, e de certa forma, sempre soube que havia alguma coisa muito especial nela--"

Clark sorriu. Talvez sua mãe também soubesse, mas ainda não tinha certeza do quê.

Martha olhou para o filho com ternura e orgulho, ao vê-lo falar com tanta determinação.

"E sabe se ela sente o mesmo por você?" perguntou Martha.

"Eu acho que sim" respondeu ele, pensativo.

Clark fitou sua mãe, e depois corrigiu:

"Eu sei que sim"

Os olhos de Martha lacrimejaram. Seu filho estava cada vez mais crescido, vivendo suas próprias experiências e tomando suas próprias decisões.

"E esse bracelete... Você o guarda há tanto tempo--" comentou ela.

"Porque talvez eu soubesse que a pessoa certa ainda não havia aparecido" disse ele, sorrindo com o canto dos lábios.

"Eu sempre soube que você encontraria a pessoa certa, Clark" disse Martha, tocante com ternura a face do filho.

Clark sorriu, e baixou os olhos.

"Eu sinto como se tivesse sido mandado aqui para encontrá-la"

E Martha retribuiu o sorriso.

"Então, o quê está esperando?" perguntou ela. 

**_Continua..._**


	3. Chapter 3

**PARTE 3**

Clark, que instantes antes havia descoberto o endereço de Lois em Metrópolis, estava agora plantado em frente ao seu edifício, com um arranjo de lírios nas mãos. Seu coração estava acelerado, e era como se houvesse borboletas na sua barriga. Mas era uma sensação boa, e que ele jamais havia experimentado. Seus pensamentos já não eram mais turbulentos. Conseguia apenas pensar nas palavras de incentivo de sua mãe e da certeza do que realmente queria para si. Sim, ele finalmente tinha certeza do que queria. Depois de tudo o que havia vivido ao lado de Lois, a segurança e a alegria que ela havia lhe proporcionado naquele dia do qual não se recordava, fato esse que ainda o desolava, não podia mais deixar que o destino o golpeasse novamente à face. Pois, certa vez conheceu Lois Lane, e não enxergou nela a mulher que esperou a vida inteira. Lois Lane. Não conseguia pensar em outra coisa.

E quando Clark viu alguém saindo pela portaria, imaginando que podia ser Lois, mas não o era, ele sorriu um sorriso nervoso, e lembrou da primeira vez que a viu...

* * *

_FLASHBACK _

_Ele estava nu e deitado ao relento em meio a um milharal em Smallville. Não sabia quem era, e nem de onde vinha. Lembrava apenas de um clarão de luz, na medida em que seus olhos se abriam lentamente ao ouvir uma voz suave e gentil: _

_"Oh meu Deus" _

_E enquanto ele se levantava, olhava ao redor, tentando identificar o mundo à sua volta, confuso. _

_"Você está bem?" perguntou a voz, que o trazia à realidade. _

_E ele não respondeu, enquanto apenas olhava ao redor, pois não fazia a menor idéia de onde estava e como viera parar ali. Estava assustado, embora soubesse que não precisava temer coisa alguma. _

_"Qual o seu nome?" insistiu ela, aproximando-se, e tentando não olhar para baixo. _

_"Não sei" respondeu ele, confuso, olhando ao redor, e depois para ela, uma pessoa que ele logo identificou como sendo boa a gentil, que o tranqüilizava naquele momento de grande angústia. _

_"Precisamos ir a um hospital!" disse ela, preocupada. _

_"Eu estou bem" retrucou ele, roboticamente. _

_Sim. Ele se sentia bem. De certa forma, sabia ele que estava no lugar certo, e na hora certa. Ou seria ela? _

_"Você foi atingido por um raio, está nu e, uh, nem lembra do seu próprio nome. Você tem uma definição bem estranha de 'estar bem'!" disse ela. _

_E Clark finalmente a encarou. Estranhamente, sabia que aquele era um rosto amigável, porquanto sua presença era agradável, muito embora ele não compreendesse o porquê do desconforto dela em evitar olhar para baixo. _

_"Olhe para o rosto dele--" dizia ela para si mesma. _

_E ele continuava a fitá-la, sem ao menos fazer idéia do que se tratava toda aquela situação, embora desconfiasse que o destino pregava ali uma peça. _

_"Eu tenho um cobertor no carro. Não se mexa. Eu já volto" disse ela, afastando-se. _

_"Espere!" ele disse. "Quem é você?" _

_"Lois. __Lois Lane" ela respondeu. _

_Logo depois, ela lhe deu as costas e foi até o carro pegar o cobertor, enquanto ela a observava, curioso. _

_FIM DO FLASHBACK_

* * *

E Clark sorria enquanto lembrava dos detalhes daquela noite turbulenta. Agora ele sabia que o destino realmente havia pregado uma grande peça neles dois. Como podia imaginar? Depois de todo o mal que os Luthor fizeram, alguma coisa de bom resultou disso tudo. Ele conheceu Lois Lane. A mulher da sua vida. Só não conseguia imaginar que demorou tanto tempo a perceber isso. Olhou então para as flores, e seus olhos brilharam ao pensar que agora, mais do que nunca, sabia ao lado de quem era seu destino. 

Sem pestanejar, Clark atravessou a rua em direção ao edifício onde Lois morava em Metrópolis. Sorridente, parou em frente ao porteiro, que ficava atrás de um balcão ao lado dos elevadores. Um senhor de poucos amigos, de rosto visivelmente cansado, que lia a seção de esportes do Planeta Diário, provavelmente de um dos moradores, e que levantou os olhos com muito pesar para ver Clark, como se o advertisse por tê-lo perturbado no seu silêncio matinal:

"Lois Lane" disse ele.

O porteiro nada disse. Continuou imóvel, encarando-o.

"Ela está?" perguntou Clark, ansioso. Suas mãos suavam, e uma inquietude se apossava dele.

"Saiu" respondeu ele, quase inexpressivo, voltando à sua leitura.

Com as pontas dos dedos, Clark abaixou a folha do jornal para ver o porteiro, e perguntou, sob o olhar de censura do mesmo:

"Faz tempo? Sabe para onde?"

O porteiro emitiu um profundo suspiro e viu as flores na mão de Clark.

"A Srta. Lane sempre sai para o desjejum no Metrópolis Café" disse ele, finalmente.

Clark sorriu, aliviado, e antes que pusesse os pés para fora do prédio, virou-se, e perguntou, sob o olhar atento e curioso do porteiro, que agora parecia mais interessado:

"Onde fica?"

O homem já não mais tão carrancudo, sorriu, e apontou em direção à próxima esquina.

Clark sorriu em agradecimento, e saiu apressado ao encontro de sua amada.

Enquanto caminhava pela rua, imaginava como seria a reação de Lois ao vê-lo, mais ainda, ao saber que ele se recordava do dia em que finalmente descobriram que se amavam apesar das falsas desavenças. Na certa, imaginou, ela desconversaria, fingiria que ele estava enganado. Usaria sua usual auto-defesa verbal. Falaria ininterruptamente, até que ele tivesse que tomá-la nos braços e beijá-la apaixonadamente como no sonho que havia tido na noite anterior, e que nada mais era do que a pura realidade outrora vivida. E sorriu ao pensar no quanto Lois era capaz de falar, lembrando novamente do dia em que se conheceram...

* * *

_FLASHBACK _

_Envolto por um cobertor vermelho, Clark estava sentado no leito de um quarto no Centro Médico de Smallville, e Lois estava parada à sua frente, enquanto esperava serem atendidos por um médico. O silencio era perturbador. _

_"Eu vim a Smallville para investigar a morte da minha prima. Chloe Sullivam. Já ouviu falar nela?" _

_Clark nada disse, e Lois continuou: _

_"Claro que não lembra!" _

_De repente, ela enfiou a mão dentro da bolsa e pegou uma goma, enquanto Clark a examinava com curiosidade. _

_"Nicorette" explicou ela, colocando a goma de mascar na boca, enquanto caminhava em direção à janela do quarto para olhar para fora. Ela estava visivelmente agitada. _

_"Estou deixando de fumar" continuou. "Comecei quando tinha 15 anos. É tudo culpa do meu pai. Ele disse que se um dia me pegasse fumando, ele me matava. Assim, num momento de rebeldia adolescente, eu comecei, e não consegui mais parar. Agora sou viciada em goma de mascar!" _

_Lois caminhava de um lado a outro, sob o olhar atento de Clark, até que parou bem à sua frente. _

_"Você fala demais" disse ele, que mal conseguia acompanhá-la. Mas aquilo não o incomodava. Muito pelo contrário, era agradável. _

_"É que eu fico meio desconfortável com silêncios desconfortáveis" completou ela, sorrindo. _

_FIM DO FLASHBACK _

* * *

E Clark mal podia esperar a hora de encontrar com Lois e vê-la falar sem parar. 

Ao chegar próximo ao Café Metrópolis, Clark suspirou, olhou para as flores, e quando se preparava para entrar, viu que Lois estava saindo do estabelecimento. E não estava só. Acompanhada de um sujeito alto, de cabelos escuros, e bem vestido, Lois sorria o mesmo sorriso que iluminava o dia outrora apagado da memória de Clark, o qual estava agora imóvel e sem reação na medida em que assistia, a poucos passos de distância, uma radiante Lois Lane trocar sorrisos e olhares ternos com um sujeito que ele jamais vira na vida.

O primeiro pensamento de Clark era dizer que ele estava passando por ali ao acaso. Só não sabia o que diria em relação ás flores, e ele abaixou a mão para o lado, a fim de escondê-las. Mas Lois não o via, embora ele estivesse no seu exato ângulo de visão. Ela estava com toda a sua atenção voltada para o sujeito que a acompanhava. E sem perder tempo, Clark tratou de ouvir sobre o que conversavam:

"Vai ser divertido irmos à Ópera" disse o sujeito. "É um programa que não faço há muito tempo"

"Jantares, teatro, e agora ópera" comentou ela, com um sorriso no canto dos lábios. "Alguém está tentando me mimar além da conta--"

"Sabe que você merece muito mais" disse ele, aproximando-se, enquanto suas mãos tocavam nos quadris dela.

Nisso, um sentimento terrível tomou conta de Clark, que assistia imóvel àquela cena. E ele sofreu uma dor que jamais havia experimentado antes. E quando o sujeito se inclinou sobre Lois, beijando-a ternamente nos lábios, uma lágrima brotou no olho de Clark, e rolou pela sua face, enquanto seu corpo já não respondia mais aos seus sentidos, e as flores simplesmente caíam de sua mão, ao lado dos seus pés.

Gentilmente, Lois se desvencilhou do beijo e olhou para trás do seu acompanhante, imaginando se havia visto alguém que os observava, mas nada viu, exceto pessoas caminhando apressadas de um lado a outro pela calçada.

"Estranho--" disse ela.

E seu namorado se virou para ver na mesma direção. Confuso, ele se voltou para ela.

"O quê houve?" perguntou ele.

"Pensei ter visto alguém--" comentou ela.

Foi então que uma limusine estacionou ao lado da calçada.

"Tenho que ir" disse ele, beijando-a novamente. "Falamos mais tarde, Lois"

Lois sorriu e acenou para o chofer.

"Como vai, Srta. Lane?" perguntou ele, olhando-a pela fresta do vidro aberto.

"Muito bem, Alfred!" respondeu ela, enquanto o namorado entrava no veículo e fechava a porta, sem perdê-la de vista, e com um sorriso de imensa satisfação.

Lois então acenou para ele, e ficou olhando o carro desaparecer na próxima esquina. Depois, voltou-se para a calçada logo atrás dela, confusa, e certa de que alguém a observara instantes antes. 

**_Continua..._**


	4. Chapter 4

**PARTE 4**

Não podia ser verdade. Agora que finalmente sabia que Lois Lane era a mulher da sua vida, Clark descobria que era tarde demais.

"Por quê?" indagava ele a si mesmo, olhando para a superfície da mesa na qual estava sentado no Talon, enquanto sua mãe, preocupada, observava-o de longe, atendendo a clientes.

Clark não podia conceber. A vida era injusta demais com ele. Por vários anos acreditou que o grande amor da sua vida era a garota do outro lado da rua, e sempre sofreu a dor de ter que saber lidar com seus sentimentos e o medo de enfrentar uma vida normal. Agora que sabia que Lois Lane era a mulher que supriria seus anseios por um relacionamento verdadeiro, porque ao lado dela era feliz, embora não o soubesse antes, já não podia mais ter o seu coração. E aquela era uma dor inefável. Uma dor maior do que qualquer outra que já experimentou, mesmo nas poucas vezes em que ficou desprovido de seus poderes.

"Você está bem, querido?" perguntou Martha, aproximando-se, quando o movimento no balcão havia diminuído.

Clark levantou os olhos para encará-la, com muito pesar, e sem nada dizer.

Preocupada, ela se sentou à sua frente, e colocou sua mão sobre a dele.

"É sobre Lois?" indagou, ainda pensando na conversa que tiveram naquela manhã.

"Descobri porque ela está em Metropolis" disse ele, que até há poucos instantes ouvira de sua mãe que Lois fora a Metrópolis para resolver uns assuntos de família.

Confusa, Martha inclinou a cabeça.

"Como assim? Ela me disse que precisava de uns dias de folga para resolver umas coisas, mas--"

"Ela está saindo com alguém" interrompeu Clark.

Martha apenas lhe lançou um olhar triste e solidário, e na sua tentativa de mãe zelosa e otimista, tentou reanimá-lo.

"Talvez seja apenas um amigo"

Clark balançou a cabeça negativamente, lembrando da cena em frente a cafeteria em Metropolis, e sua mãe viu seus olhos brilharem novamente, como naquela manhã quando ele lhe revelara seu sonho com Lois.

Martha suspirou. Conhecia-o melhor do que ninguém. Sabia que ele sofria. E sofria por amor, como jamais o viu sofrer antes. E lamentou.

"Você devia falar com ela" disse, finalmente. "Se está tão certo que ela sentiu o mesmo que sente por ela naquele dia, e algo assim simplesmente não desaparece de uma hora para outra, devia falar com ela"

Mas Clark não via esperança.

"Já se passaram vários meses" disse Clark. "Muita coisa aconteceu. E é bem provável que ela tenha esquecido"

"Não, Clark. Uma coisa tão bonita assim não se esquece. Além do mais--"

"Sra. Kent!" chamou a garçonete no balcão, que estava novamente tumultuado.

Martha se virou para vê-la, e depois de voltou para ele.

"Fale com ela, filho" insistiu, antes que ele apenas sorrisse mais um sorriso amargo, e balançasse a cabeça positivamente, apenas na tentativa de demonstrar que tudo ficaria bem. Ela então sorriu em retorno, levantou-se e o beijou carinhosamente na face, como fazia quando ele ainda era uma criança.

"Vai dar tudo certo" disse com um pequeno e singelo sorriso, e depois se afastou.

_Vai dar tudo certo_. A frase ecoava na cabeça de Clark. Como tudo daria certo, se ele já não podia mais estar com a mulher amada?

Enquanto Clark observava sua mãe se afastar, percebeu uma presença que se aproximava ao seu lado. Virou-se para ver quem era, e notou que se tratava de seu professor de faculdade, Milton Fine, que carregava alguns livros e provavelmente se preparava para sentar numa das mesas dos fundos do Talon, porém, ao ver Clark, resolveu se juntar a ele:

"Kent!" exclamou, gentil.

Clark passou a mão pelas faces, na tentativa de não demonstrar que estava tristonho e abriu um sorriso, enquanto se levantava para cumprimentá-lo.

"Professor Fine!"

"Posso?" perguntou ele, convidando-se a sentar.

"Claro!" exclamou Clark, sentando-se junto com ele. "Nunca o vejo fora do _campus_... Nem sabia que gostava de circular pela cidade"

Fine sorria, enigmático, enquanto o observava.

"Não. Na verdade, não gosto muito. Mas resolvi dar uma volta" explicou. "Alguns alunos comentaram que aqui tem o melhor cappuccino da cidade. Resolvi então conferir"

Clark sorriu, e se levantou para ir até o balcão para fazer o pedido de Fine à garçonete que ajudava sua mãe, e também pediu uma limonada para si.

"Quem é?" perguntou Martha, ao ver que o filho estava agora acompanhado.

"Um professor da faculdade" respondeu ele, voltando à mesa.

Martha sorriu, certa de que Clark ficaria bem, mesmo que por alguns instantes, e voltou à atenção aos clientes.

"Lugar agradável" comentou Fine.

Clark concordou com um sorriso, ainda tentando se recuperar da tristeza que o abatia.

"Algum problema?" perguntou Fine, curioso, percebendo que algo se passava com o jovem Kent.

"Estou apenas preocupado com a prova da semana que vêm" mentiu.

Fine sorriu.

"Claro!" debochou.

Clark enrugou a testa, e Fine explicou:

"Não devia. Foi ótimo naquele trabalho sobre a Renascença"

Clark sorriu, mas ainda estava distante. Nisso, a garçonete trouxe o pedido de Fine, que agradeceu, polidamente.

Enquanto tomava a bebida, observava Clark, cujo olhar estava totalmente perdido.

"Muito bem" disse Fine, cruzando as mãos sobre a mesa. "Quem é essa garota que está tirando o chão sob os pés do meu melhor aluno?"

Clark encarou seu professor, confuso. Jamais imaginava que Fine desconfiasse.

"Não sei do que está falando, professor" disse, ainda perplexo, disfarçando com um sorriso forçado.

"Não seja tímido, Kent" insistiu Fine, sorrindo com o canto dos lábios. "Talvez eu possa ajudar"

De fato, ele não poderia, pensava Clark. Ninguém poderia ajudá-lo. Somente Lois. Se ela pelo menos não estivesse envolvida com outra pessoa... E Clark desejou ter forças suficientes, como naquele dia em que ficou desmemoriado, ou mesmo naquela manhã, de simplesmente ir encontrá-la, dizer tudo o que sentia, para, após, tomá-la nos braços e beijá-la. Sim, ele realmente queria isso. E talvez o faria. Talvez. Se Lois não estivesse namorando outra pessoa. Suas chances eram poucas. Valeria mesmo a pena tentar? E talvez perder sua amizade? Nunca mais vê-la? O quanto ela amava aquele sujeito que a fazia sorrir como naquela vez ele a fez no loft?

Quando Clark levantou os olhos para Fine, notou que ele o examinava com denotado interesse, como se lesse seus pensamentos. Clark não sabia, mas ele realmente os lia. Sorriu, constrangido por não tê-lo respondido a tempo, e disse:

"Eu tenho que ir--" e virou-se para chamar a garçonete para que trouxesse a conta. Nisso, sem que Clark percebesse, Fine despejou um líquido vermelho da ponta de seu dedo na bebida dele. "Tenho um trabalho a fazer" completou, virando-se novamente para o professor, e pegando o copo com limonada, tomando-a toda de uma vez, enquanto Fine o observava, sorrindo.

De repente, os olhos de Clark mudaram, e um pequeno sorriso cheio de malícia surgiu no canto de seus lábios.

"São quatro três as duas bebidas" disse a garçonete, aproximando-se da mesa.

Clark se levantou e olhou para Fine:

"O professor paga a conta" disse num tom diferente na voz, muito mais firme, e sorrindo. "Certo?"

Fine retribuiu o sorriso.

"Claro--" e quando Clark se afastou, completamente indiferente, Fine sussurrou: "--Kal-El"

* * *

_Pouco depois, em Metrópolis..._

Chloe e Lois saíam do Planeta Diário após o expediente. Excepcionalmente, aquela seria uma noite em que Chloe se deixava influenciar pela prima e, decididamente, não ficaria fazendo hora-extra. Ambas tinham planos de ir ao cinema e, após, beberem até cair. Pelo menos, esses eram os planos de Lois, que estava animadíssima naqueles últimos dias, enquanto Chloe apenas acreditava que após o filme, chegaria em casa e cairia na cama.

"Ainda não consigo acreditar que 'dispensou' o bonitão de Gotham essa noite" disse Chloe, enquanto atravessavam a rua.

"Ah, isso foi um problema nas nossas agendas" explicou Lois. "Marcamos de sair ontem, mas eu precisava ir ao Forte encontrar com o General, e remarcamos para hoje. Só que no começo da tarde, ele apareceu com flores e bombons no meu apartamento, todo tristonho dizendo que teria que encontrar uns investidores em Nova York"

"Nossa... Nesse nível, Lo?"

"Pois é. É o que dá namorar um mega-empresário" justificou.

"Não. Eu quis dizer que vocês se vêem praticamente todos os dias!" exclamou Chloe, surpresa. "Coisa que eu jamais imaginava da sua parte!"

Lois apenas sorriu.

"Pelo visto as coisas estão evoluindo... Aposto que ele nunca veio tanto a Metrópolis como nesses últimos meses. Quais os planos para o próximo encontro?"

"Amanhã ele vai me levar à ópera" disse Lois.

"Puxa vida!" riu Chloe, lembrando da única vez em que Lois foi a uma. "Você _odeia_ ópera!"

"Bom, mas ele não precisa ficar sabendo, não é mesmo, priminha?" riu Lois, enganchada no braço de Chloe, quando, de repente, ambas pararam ao chegar à esquina quando o telefone celular de Chloe tocava ao fundo da sua bolsa.

"Lana?" atendeu, após ver no display quem era.

Lois a observava, com os braços cruzados.

"Hum. Que coisa!" disse Chloe, com a testa enrugada, olhando para Lois, que, curiosa, tentava entender o que era. "Bom, pode deixar. Eu chego ai em poucos minutos"

Nisso, Lois rolou os olhos, e Chloe desligou o celular.

"Lana perdeu a chave do dormitório e não tem consegue entrar" explicou.

"Por que ela simplesmente não chama um chaveiro 24 horas?" indagou Lois, perplexa.

"Que tal porque ela não encontrou _nenhum_?"

"Ah, qual é, Chlo!" exclamou Lois, indignada. "Ela que chame o _Mister Perfeição_, então!"

Chloe riu.

"Para seu conhecimento, os dois não andam lá a mil maravilhas" comentou, tirando o sorriso da face.

Lois enrugou a testa.

"É mesmo?" indagou, curiosa. "O quê houve _dessa vez_?"

Chloe cruzou os braços e deu de ombros.

"Não sei. Acho que talvez Clark tenha descoberto que Lana não é a mulher da vida dele, ou algo parecido" respondeu, dedutivamente, já que o amigo não lhe confidenciava tanto quanto antes, não mencionava mais a namorada e também pelo fato de que ela não via Lana falando com ele nos últimos meses.

Com o olhar perdido, Lois ficou pensativa.

"Que coisa--" comentou. "Achei que aqueles dois seriam _para sempre_!"

"Engraçado. Eu nunca pensei isso" comentou Chloe.

E Lois a encarou, curiosa.

"Gosto muito da Lana. Ela é uma ótima pessoa. Mas Clark Kent precisa de uma mulher mais forte, mais determinada e com muita personalidade!" explicou.

Lois suspirou, com os pensamentos perdidos, e olhou para a prima, quando então virou as palmas das mãos para Chloe, como se ela fosse essa pessoa.

"Sem chance!" protestou Chloe. "Clark precisaria de duas de mim, porque eu me conheço e sei que jamais teria força o suficiente para um relacionamento com alguém como ele!"

E como se tivesse se dado conta do que havia dito, Chloe deu as costas para a prima, caminhando pela calçada.

"Espere um pouco, Chlo!" exclamou Lois, enrugando a testa, e puxando-a pelo braço. "Que estória é essa?"

Chloe sorriu, nervosa.

"Nós não íamos sair?" indagou.

Lois sorriu, confusa. Sabia que Chloe jamais voltaria àquele assunto.

"Não tem que ir àquela droga de _campus_?" lembrou Lois.

"Sim. Eu quase me esqueci. Vou até lá, abro o dormitório para Lana, e aproveito para trocar de sapatos. Porque esses estão me matando!"

"Vamos perder o horário!" protestou a prima, voltando à realidade.

"Pegamos a última sessão!" retrucou Chloe.

"E daí, não podemos beber até cair!"

"Lois, eu disse que não vou a bar algum depois do filme! Tenho que trabalhar amanhã!" exclamou Chloe, que não até então desconhecia as intenções para noite adentro da prima.

Indignada, Lois cruzou os braços.

"Tudo bem. Então vamos logo" disse, dando-se por vencida.

"Espere um pouco... Por quê não vai para o seu apartamento e depois nos encontramos lá? É caminho mesmo!" sugeriu Chloe.

E Lois riu, dando-lhe de dedo:

"Conheço esse golpe!"

"Como assim?" indagou Chloe, confusa.

"É o golpe 'dando-o-bolo-na-prima'! Você chega lá, vê a sua cama macia e quentinha e rende-se aos prazeres do sono, deixando a coitada da prima esperando horas a fio, para somente no dia seguinte ligar e dizer: 'Ah, não resisti!'!"

Chloe riu.

"Lois, quem faz isso é você. Lembra? Eu só vou trocar os sapatos" disse.

E Lois a encarou, com um sorriso.

"Hum. Tudo bem"

As duas então riram, engancharam novamente os braços uma na outra, e caminharam apressadas até o estacionamento que ficava na próxima quadra.

* * *

_Pouco depois, no apartamento de Lois..._

Enquanto Lois abria a porta e atravessava a sala para ir ao quarto, levantando os cabelos ao alto para prendê-los, um vulto emergia pela porta da varanda, e entrava a casa, sem que ela percebesse. Quando ela voltou, tomou um grande susto ao ver alguém parado bem no meio da sala:

"Clark!" exclamou ela, com a mão no peito.

E ele sorriu ao vê-la. Estava mais linda do que nunca.

"Assim você me mata de susto!" disse ela, tentando pensar no que dizer.

Lois ficou imóvel, olhando para ele por algum instante, tentando imaginar como ele havia entrado. Inclinou a cabeça para ver a porta de entrada atrás dele, e estava trancada, exatamente como ela deixou tão logo entrou, e olhou para a porta da cozinha, imaginando se ele já estava no apartamento, e depois para a varanda, único lugar por onde ele poderia entrar, o que, logicamente, para ela, era inviável.

"Como chegou aqui?"

Clark deu a volta no sofá, sem tirar os olhos dela, sentou-se despojadamente sobre uma almofada, cruzando os pés sobre a mesa de centro, e disse:

"Pela janela"

Lois o observava, principalmente sua atitude de colocar os pés sobre a mesa, e riu.

"Tá bom! E vai dizer que subiu voando?"

"Isso mesmo" respondeu ele, de forma cínica, encarando-a.

Lois enrugou a testa, confusa. Ele estava diferente.

"Agora, fica quieta e senta aqui" pediu ele, batendo com a mão para o seu lado no sofá.

Mas Lois não se moveu. Ela cruzou os braços, ficou observando-o por um instante, e depois riu, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, tentando imaginar o que estava acontecendo, até que decidiu arriscar e perguntar:

"Algum problema, Smallville?"

E ele sorriu, balançando a cabeça.

"Vários" disse, levantando-se, ao perceber que ela não se sentaria ao seu lado.

Clark então se aproximou de Lois, que deu um passo para trás, cada vez mais confusa. Era como se ele fosse uma pessoa completamente diferente.

"A começar... isso!" disse, puxando-a para si, pelos braços. E antes que Lois resistisse, Clark selou seus lábios com um beijo intenso e cheio de paixão. E Lois, que tentou relutar, porque simplesmente o desconhecia, começava a se entregar lentamente, abraçando-o, sentindo seu corpo quente e musculoso contra o dela, entrelaçando sua perna contra ele, desejando-o apaixonadamente, na medida em que retribuía a paixão contida. Há muitos meses desejou aquilo novamente. Acreditava que jamais voltaria a senti-lo. E seu coração estava agora acelerado e suas pernas cambaleantes.

De repente, Clark a desvencilhou, segurando-a ainda firmemente pelos braços. E Lois ainda estava com os olhos fechados, e os lábios úmidos e semi-abertos, como se ainda sentisse os lábios dele pressionados aos dela.

"Mais... algum... problema... Smallville?" murmurou ela, quase sem forças.

E ele sorriu:

"Pode me chamar de Kal" disse, e antes que Lois abrisse completamente os olhos e reagisse àquela assertiva, ele novamente a puxou para um beijo caloroso.

E quando ambos estavam quase sem fôlego, e Lois tentava arrancar desesperadamente a camiseta de Clark, e ele rasgava a camisa dela apenas com um passar de mão, algo aconteceu. Clark a afastou abruptamente, enquanto começava a engasgar. Apavorada, ao ver que a coisa parecia séria, Lois subiu no sofá e tentou bater às suas costas, mas Clark pediu que ela se afastasse.

"Não posso... Não posso fazer isso!" gritava ele.

Clark lutava internamente contra aquilo. Sabia que vivia seu melhor momento na vida, e não podia ser como Kal-El. Não podia fazer isso tanto por Lois, quanto por ele mesmo.

"Eu sei como ajudar!" dizia ela, tentando se aproximar, e pronta para usar uma técnica de primeiros socorros.

Mas Clark a repeliu gentilmente com a mão, quando então virou o rosto para o lado, e espirrou, expelindo algo que quase atravessou o chão da sala. Lois e Clark se levantaram para ver por trás do sofá o que era, e viram que o chão onde ele havia acertado o espirro estava todo congelado. E quando Clark percebeu o que o havia engasgado, ou seja, uma pedra vermelha agora congelada, soube que aquele não apenas foi mais uma manifestação de um de seus poderes que se revelava, como também, a prova de que ele estava contaminado pela kryptonita vermelha.

"Uau!" exclamou Lois, olhando para Clark, que se virou para também vê-la.

"Lois... tem algo que precisa saber..."

**_Continua..._**


	5. Chapter 5

**PARTE 5**

"Não entendo o que estamos fazendo aqui--" disse Lois, agora vestindo uma outra blusa, com os braços cruzados e apertados contra o peito, hesitando em estender a mão para que Clark a ajudasse a transpor uma pedra dentro das cavernas Kawatche, enquanto segurava uma lanterna para iluminar o caminho.

"Eu já disse, Lois" respondeu ele, que sorriu ao ver que ela aceitou a ajuda, mas logo se adiantava à sua frente, dando a entender que não precisava ser ajudada.

"Não. Você não disse nada, Clark Kent!" protestou ela, virando-se para vê-lo, quando então tropeçou em algo e caiu ao chão.

"Lois!" exclamou ele, aproximando-se para ver se ela estava bem.

Mais do que depressa, porém, ela se levantou com as palmas viradas contra ele.

"Estou bem! Estou bem!"

"Cuidado" advertiu-a ele. "Esse lugar é cheio de surpresas"

"Não apenas o lugar--" comentou, virando-se novamente para vê-lo. "Certo?"

E ele nada disse em relação ao trocadilho.

"Vai me dizer ou não?" insistiu ela.

"O quê?"

"Qual é, Smallville? Ficou meia hora tentando me convencer a vir com você, depois ficamos três horas em silêncio no carro até aqui, e ainda não disse nada, nem mesmo sobre esse tal de 'Kal'! Porque aquele no meu apartamento definitivamente _não era você_!" retrucou ela, visivelmente irritada. "Se é mais uma daquelas esquisitices dessa cidade maluca, é bom me dizer logo de uma vez ou--"

De repente, Lois, que seguia Clark através de uma parede da caverna, viu a mesa octogonal com vários símbolos kryptonianos.

Clark se virou para vê-la. A reação de Lois era surpreendente. Seus olhos brilhavam, e seus lábios não se moviam. Ela estava maravilhada com aquilo tudo, admirando a sala, e cada detalhe da mesa de pedra.

"O quê é isso?" perguntou.

Clark sorria, enquanto a observava. E por mais que os conselhos de seus pais fossem outros com relação ao seu segredo, ele sabia que Lois ainda o amava, e era a mulher da sua vida. E não hesitaria com ela em relação à verdade.

"Você já vai descobrir" disse, tirando do bolso do casaco, uma peça metálica e octogonal.

Lois o observava, curiosa.

"O quê... Por quê?" balbuciou ela, dando a volta pela mesa e parando à sua frente, enquanto o fitava nos olhos. Ainda não entendia os motivos daquilo tudo. Ou talvez entendesse, mas não acreditasse.

Clark também não desviava os olhos dos dela, na medida em que cada vez mais tinha a certeza de que _ERA ELA_.

"Porque eu a amo" ele disse.

Tomada pela surpresa, Lois arqueou as sobrancelhas, e pela primeira vez na vida, não sabia o que dizer.

"E lembro daquele dia" completou ele.

Lois deu um passo para trás, perplexa. Como? pensou ela.

"E não é só isso..." continuou ele, enquanto Lois ainda tentava assimilar a situação. "Eu lembro de todos os outros dias. Tudo. Desde a primeira vez que nos vimos. E sei que existe algo muito forte entre nós, Lois. E você também sabe. Não pode negar isso"

Lois balançou a cabeça, negando.

"Espere um pouco. Preciso de ar. É muita informação ao mesmo tempo!"

Confuso, enquanto Lois se virava e suspirava, Clark olhou para a chave na sua mão e depois para a mesa, imaginando se era cedo demais para aquilo tudo.

"Lois... Se estiver precisando de um tempo para pensar nisso, tudo bem" disse ele.

Mas ela se virou para vê-lo. Seus olhos brilhavam.

"Não faz idéia do quanto eu esperei para que você se lembrasse daquele dia" disse ela, finalmente.

Tão surpreso quanto ela, Clark fitou-a nos olhos.

"Desculpe" disse ele. "Eu não sabia que levaria tanto tempo"

Lois balançou a cabeça, sorrindo, quando uma lágrima parecia brotar no seu olho.

"Bom, qual é grande segredo?"

Clark olhou novamente para a chave na sua mão, pensativo, e depois para Lois.

"Eu amo você, Lois Lane. E esse já não é mais um dos segredos" disse, encaixando a chave no centro da mesa.

Nisso, uma luz iluminou toda a caverna, e Lois olhou ao redor, desconcertada, e depois para Clark, que não tirava os olhos dela. Um sorriso surgiu no canto de seus lábios. E ele sabia que aquilo era o certo a se fazer. Queria viver ao lado de Lois uma vida desprovida de mentiras e segredos. Estendeu-lhe a mão, e perguntou:

"E você, Lois?"

Ela o olhou nos olhos, e viu pureza e amor, como há cerca de um ano, no celeiro, quando ele não lembrava quem era, mas parecia saber o que realmente queria na vida. Lois sorriu, e colocou sua mão sobre a dele, quando então foram envolvidos pela luz.

Instantes após, os dois estavam numa ala edificada por cristais, iluminada pela luz exterior. E Lois olhou ao redor, maravilhada, enquanto esfregava as mãos contra os braços, sentindo um frio intenso.

"Espere um pouco!" exclamou ele, aproximando-se de um painel de cristais.

Lois se virou para ver o que ele ia fazer, e Clark moveu um cristal do painel e colocou em outro lugar. De repente, já não estava mais tão frio.

"O quê é _isso_?" perguntou ela, olhando para o alto e com as mãos levantadas para os lados.

Clark suspirou.

"Minha Fortaleza... da Solidão" disse ele, olhando ao redor. Era assim que, secretamente, definia aquele lugar para si.

Lois se virou para vê-lo nos olhos.

"Mas como?--"

"Lois... Tem algo que precisa saber a meu respeito--"

"É... estou vendo" disse ela, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. "E sou toda ouvidos"

Clark pegou suas mãos e olhou-a bem nos olhos, pronto para contar a verdade. Sabia que, independentemente da reação dela, jamais se arrependeria do que estava prestes a fazer.

"Sou de um planeta chamado Krypton--" começou ele.

E Lois enrugou a testa, surpresa.

* * *

Minutos depois de contar toda a verdade a Lois, Clark estava prostrado ao lado do painel de cristais, observando-a de longe, enquanto ela estava sentada de costas para ele, pensativa, e volta e meia, olhando para tudo ao seu redor, sem nada dizer.

Paciente, Clark a esperava. Até que Lois finalmente se levantou e sem conseguir olhá-lo nos olhos, perguntou, ainda abalada:

"Pode me lavar pra casa?"

Clark suspirou.

"Claro"

* * *

_Mais tarde, em Metrópolis... _

Lois entrou no apartamento, logo seguida de Clark, e parou do outro lado da sala, virando-se, então, para vê-lo. Clark olhou para o lado, inclinou cabeça, um pouco desnorteado, e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, enquanto ela cruzava os braços e o observava, ainda inexpressiva. O silêncio era embaraçoso, e Clark lembrou que certa vez ela disse que odiava silêncios embaraçosos, quando então a encarou, e disse:

"Acho melhor eu ir"

E Lois nada disse. Clark se virou, abriu a porta e foi embora. E tão logo ele saiu, Lois caminhou apressada em direção à porta, como que para impedi-lo de sair. Mas ela apenas tocou a maçaneta, e não a moveu. Tocou então a superfície de madeira da porta, e ficou pensando no que tinha acontecido. E Clark, do outro lado, no corredor, hesitava ir embora, parado ao lado da porta do apartamento de Lois, imaginando se deveria voltar. Mas ele baixou os olhos. Não. Ela precisava de um tempo para pensar. E foi embora.

Decidida, Lois abriu a porta e saiu para o corredor, mas Clark já não estava mais lá. E ela pensou que era melhor assim. Cruzou os braços, baixou a cabeça e entrou de volta em seu apartamento. 

**_Continua..._**


	6. Chapter 6

**PARTE 6**

Lois estava com o olhar perdido, deitada no sofá da sala, abraçada a uma almofada, quando o telefone tocou.

"Não vai acreditar no que aconteceu!" exclamou Chloe do outro lado da linha, falando do Planeta Diário. "Cheguei ontem à noite no dormitório, e enquanto pensava qual sapato calçaria, acabei adormecendo! Não resisti!"

Mas houve um silêncio. Lois não ouvia uma única palavra do que a prima dizia.

"Foi mal, Lo. Sei que deve estar zangada comigo e tudo mais, só que eu disse que estava cansada! Na certa dormiria na primeira meia-hora do filme e--Lois? Está me ouvindo?"

"Podemos falar depois, Chlo?" pediu Lois, que continuava imóvel.

"Desculpe" disse Chloe, imaginando que a prima devia estar de ressaca. "A noite deve ter sido agitada ontem!"

E Lois suspirou. Chloe não fazia idéia do quanto.

Ao desligar o telefone, Lois se ajeitou no sofá, e virou a cabeça para trás, para ver o sol pela janela. E ao ver o sol, lembrou de como tudo era grandioso. Krypon. Kryptonita verde. Kryptonita vermelha. Super-poderes. Era muito no que pensar. Era muito o que sentir. E Lois não conseguia esquecer os beijos de Clark Kent, enquanto tocava os lábios com as pontas dos dedos. Um pequeno sorriso surgiu no canto de seus lábios ao lembrar de tudo o que ele havia lhe dito. Ele estava certo. Sabiam bem desde a primeira vez que se viram, que havia alguma coisa mais forte do que eles que os repelia e ao mesmo tempo os fazia não querer ficar longe um do outro. Senão, por quê mais ela decidira morar em Smallville? Ela odiava aquela cidade com todas as suas forças! Mas Clark Kent estava lá. Ele, suas palavras reconfortantes e seus gestos. E agora que sabia o maior segredo de todos, pensava como afinal podia ele, sendo de outro planeta, importar-se tanto com a humanidade? Quem era ele? Aquele ser maravilhoso, muito mais humano do que qualquer outro naquele mundinho chamado Terra onde pessoas matam e trapaceiam por tão pouco, enquanto ele se dispõe a pôr em risco suas próprias limitações pelo bem de muitos? Por quê ela? Seria assim tão digna do Super-Homem que era Clark Kent?

E memórias iam e vinham à mente de Lois...

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

"_Nada como um pouco de ação para fazer o sangue ferver, huh?" indagou Lois, que secava os cabelos com uma toalha, vestida apenas numa camisa de flanela vermelha, tentando chamar a atenção de Clark, que estava no banho no Rancho Kent._

_Surpreendido, ele puxou uma fresta da cortina._

"_Geralmente esperamos a vez para usar o banheiro!" disse ele, tão embaraçado quanto indignado com a ousadia da hospede. _

"_Nem comece, Smallville!" retrucou ela, penteando os cabelos. "É você que está demorando no chuveiro. Além do mais, minha sensibilidade feminina não ficou nem um pouco abalada ao ver o, uh, Clark Junior" _

"_Meus pais meio que perderam o Woodstock. E piraram na última vez que me pegaram numa situação como essa--" disse ele, agitando-se atrás da cortina, enquanto desligava o chuveiro e enrolava apressado uma toalha em torno da cintura, espiando para ver se ela o observava._

"_Última vez?" perguntou ela, intrigada. "Hum. Então o escoteiro tem alguns segredos escondidos no armário"_

_Clark saiu por detrás da cortina, e disse:_

"_Esquece, tudo bem?" e ao perceber a camisa de flanela: "Essa é minha camisa!"_

"_É a única coisa que encontrei que estava limpa"_

_Irritado, Clark tentou sair do banheiro, mas Lois se atravessou no seu caminho._

"_Vamos manter em segredo a coisa do helicóptero, tudo bem?" pediu ela._

"_Claro" disse ele, sarcástico. "Porque eu sou o único por aqui que não consegue manter a boca fechada"_

_Nisso, Clark abriu a porta do banheiro, e viu Martha, que carregava uma pilha de toalhas. _

"_Mãe!" exclamou ele, fechando a porta, na tentativa de que ela não visse Lois atrás dele._

"_Oi" disse ela, sorrindo._

"_Você está em casa!" exclamou ele. _

_Confusa, Martha sorriu. De repente, Lois surgiu por trás de Clark, e se levantou na ponta dos pés para tentar vê-la por cima dos ombros dele._

"_Oi, Sra. Kent!" disse, com um grande sorriso._

_Uma boquiaberta Martha Kent olhava incrédula para o filho, que simplesmente não sabia o que dizer. _

_FIM DO FLASHBACK_

* * *

Lois sorriu ao lembrar do episódio no banheiro dos Kent e de todas as outras vezes em que o colocou em situações embaraçosas. De certa forma, sabia ela, desde aquele dia, que havia alguma coisa muito especial em Clark que a atraía. Tão puro, tão bom, tão inocente. Era tudo o que uma garota poderia desejar. E tudo fazia sentido agora, pois havia muito mais em Clark Kent do que seus poderes. E não eram suas habilidades que mais a impressionavam, agora que sabia das mesmas. E nem tanto o fato dele ser de um outro planeta. Isso ainda a impressionava, realmente, mas ainda mais, o simples fato dele ser Clark Kent...

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_Era noite no Rancho Kent, e Lois estava olhando pelo telescópio de Clark, quando ele surgiu às escadas do loft, surpreendendo-a. Não havia se passado mais do que algumas poucas horas desde o incidente na rodovia interestadual, quando Lois e Lucy foram aprisionadas no reboque de um caminhão por causa da confusão da filha mais nova de Sam Lane, e sem que soubessem, Clark chegou a tempo para salvar o dia. _

"_Pensei que você tinha achava que telescópio era coisa de nerds e voyers" disse ele, sorrindo._

"_É, bem, a julgar pelos últimos dias, tenho pré-julgado muito mal as pessoas" e Clark a encarava, confuso, enquanto ela tentava explicar, cruzando os braços: "Sabe, se veio aqui para me expulsar da sua casa, vou entender perfeitamente" _

"_Na verdade, eu vim aqui para dizer que tem janta no forno se estiver com fome" explicou ele, sorrindo._

"_Ah sim... Obrigada" disse ela, rápida, e constrangida pelo equivoco._

_Clark sorriu. Era evidente que havia alguma coisa que ela precisava dizer, mas ela tentava desesperadamente esconder seus sentimentos. E era claro para ela, que ele sabia disso._

"_Como você está?"_

"_Acabei de ter uma discussão com o General" respondeu ela._

"_Hum. Então isso explica os gritos que escutei da casa" disse ele, sorrindo, tentando fazer com que ela se sentisse mais à vontade._

"_É. Bem, aparentemente, ele está muito desapontado comigo por ter deixado as coisas chegarem ao ponto que estão, e enquanto a corrente forte da família segue firme no comando, acabo me tornando o elo mais fraco" desabafou ela._

"_Sinto muito" disse ele, o mais sincero possível._

"_Não sinta. Afinal, tem algo catártico em mandar um general três estrelas para o inferno!"_

_Lois suspirou e se afastou de Clark, caminhando pelo loft._

"_Sabe, todos esses anos achei que conhecia minha irmã. Mas, uh, na verdade, ela é uma desconhecida completa" completou, virando-se para ver Clark._

"_Mesmo assim, se ela ligasse para você amanhã mesmo, você estaria lá num segundo para ajudá-la" disse ele. _

"_É, estaria mesmo. Ela é minha irmã" concordou Lois, pensativa._

"_E não acho que Lucy seja má" completou, tentando reanimá-la._

_Lois o encarou, e sorriu, enquanto balançava a cabeça._

"_Você é incrível, Smallville. Sempre consegue ver o melhor nas pessoas mesmo quando elas pisam em você" disse, admirada._

_Clark sorriu._

"_Acho que isso explica porque somos amigos" disse ele._

"_Ah, então somos amigos, agora?" indagou ela, debochada._

"_Bom, não digo a ninguém, se você também não disser" remediou ele, brincando._

_Lois sorriu. Somente Clark para confortá-la num momento tão complicado como aquele. Era estranho, mas agradável. Estar com ele, era como a colisão de dois astros. Ela então lhe deu um soquinho no ombro e se afastou, virando-se novamente para vê-lo, enquanto descia as escadas do loft. _

_FIM DO FLASHBACK_

* * *

"Ah, Clark!" exclamou Lois, abraçada com a almofada. "Tinha que ser logo _você_?"

Lois se levantou e caminhou de um lado a outro pela sala, pensativa. Pegou então o telefone e discou os números da casa dos Kent. Mas antes que houvesse linha, desligou.

"Não. Calma, Lois" disse ela a si mesma. "Pense. Primeiro pense!"

E ela se sentou novamente ao sofá. De repente, o telefone tocou, e Lois tomou um susto, porquanto segurava o aparelho contra o peito.

"Alô?" atendeu, agitada, imaginando se era Clark.

"Lois" disse Bruce do outro lado da linha. "Tudo bem?"

"Bruce! É você!"

"Sim. Pensou que fosse quem?" perguntou ele.

"Ah, não é que, bem, deixa pra lá!"

"Tudo certo para hoje à noite? Posso apanhá-la às nove?"

"Hoje à noite--" disse ela, tentando lembrar o que fariam naquela noite. "Claro, claro" disse, lembrando que iriam à ópera. "Tudo bem. Nove horas em ponto" repetiu.

"Algum problema?" perguntou ele.

"Não. Imagina. Tudo ótimo" disse ela, _exceto pelo fato de que eu descobri que o homem da minha vida realmente é Clark Kent e suas imbatíveis camisas de flanela, e que ele veio de outro planeta, o qual explodiu há milhões de anos luz, e que tem sua própria Fortaleza da Solidão em meio ao Ártico_, pensou ela.

"Então nos vemos mais tarde" disse ele.

"Claro. Estarei esperando" disse ela, antes de desligar.

Lois então suspirou, e recostou ao sofá. Como não havia dormido a noite toda, e estava exausta, consumida por seus pensamentos turbulentos, não demorou muito a cochilar.

* * *

_Num futuro não muito distante..._

"_Lois, meu bem. Acorde" disse uma voz doce e suave próximo de seu ouvido. _

"_Hum" resmungou ela, virando-se para ver Clark, que estava ao lado da cama, vestido com seu uniforme azul e capa vermelha. "Bom-dia, Superman!" disse ela, dengosa, enquanto ele se inclinava para beijá-la. "Manhã difícil?" perguntou ela, enquanto ele caminhava pelo quarto em direção ao closet. _

"_Não tanto quanto ontem. Um edifício em chamas em Tóquio, um petroleiro quase afundou perto do Mar Adriático e um avião quase caiu nas Filipinas" disse ele do outro cômodo. "A propósito, amanhã vou ter que comparecer à inauguração de uma nova ponte no Canadá" completou ele, voltando ao quarto agora vestido com uma calça esporte e camiseta branca, trazendo algo nas mãos._

_Surpresa, Lois o observou sentar-se ao seu lado na cama. _

"_Infelizmente, não vou poder estar aqui na manhã do dia do nosso aniversário de casamento" disse ele._

"_Mas à noite, o Superman vai ser todo meu, certo?" indagou ela, sorrindo, maliciosamente._

"_Ele já é todo seu, Lois" disse ele, sorrindo, beijando-a nos lábios._

_Ao se desvencilharem, Lois notou o embrulho. _

"_Bom, não vai me dizer o que é?"_

"_Claro. É seu presente" disse, entregando-o a ela._

_Impaciente, como uma criança, Lois abriu o embrulho e logo depois a caixinha. Viu então que era um lindo bracelete turquesa com inscrições indefiníveis. _

"_É kryptoniano?" perguntou ela._

"_Sim, eu mesmo o fiz para você" disse ele, sorrindo, enquanto ela retribuía o sorriso e o entregava para que ele o abotoasse no seu pulso. _

"_É lindo" disse ela, admirada._

_Lois puxou Clark para um beijo intenso e demorado, e levantando sua camiseta, disse:_

"_Agora, meu presente para você" _

* * *

Foi então que Lois acordou, transpirando e ofegante, com a mão no peito, como se tentasse se recuperar.

_**Continua...**_


	7. Chapter 7

**PARTE 7**

Era tarde da noite, e Lois se arrumava para o encontro com Bruce. Ainda estava atordoada com os últimos acontecimentos. Enquanto tentava colocar os pensamentos em ordem, descobria que não estava muito certa do que pretendia fazer. E na medida em que tentava se convencer que precisava ser forte e inabalável, como sempre precisou ser na vida, descobria que nada mais era do que uma mulher capaz de, tanto como outra qualquer, sofrer por amor. Pensativa, Lois refletia sobre a verdade diante de si, a de que havia finalmente encontrado o homem da sua vida, e que ele se tratava de ninguém mais, ninguém menos, do que Clark Kent, que nada mais era um super-homem vindo de um lugar há vários anos luz de distância da Terra, o último de sua espécie. E Lois já não acreditava estar mais tão certa do que queria.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

"_Lois!" alguém a chamava ao longe. _

_Mas ela não podia gritar dizendo onde estava, pois havido sido imobilizada instantes antes por Geoff Johns, o zagueiro dos Sharks, e estava prestes a morrer afogada na medida em que o nível da água do porão do estádio subia e cobria todo o seu rosto._

"_Lois!" chamou novamente a voz ao longe. _

_Mas Lois estava perdendo a consciência lentamente, enquanto tentava resistir._

_De repente, ela sentiu alguém tirá-la da água:_

"_Lois! Lois!" exclamava Clark segurando-a firme contra ele. "Pode me ouvir?" _

_E na medida em que ela recobrava os sentidos, ouviu novamente:_

"_Lois?"_

_Ao abrir os olhos, viu Clark, e ele a segurava com zelo próximo a si, como se também tentasse aquecê-la com o calor do seu corpo. _

"_Clark" sussurrou ela, quase sem forças._

"_Tudo bem. Você vai ficar bem" disse ele. _

_FIM DO FLASHBACK_

* * *

"Gostaria que você estivesse certo" disse ela, em resposta ao Clark no seu _flashback_ do dia em que ele a salvou pela primeira vez, com o olhar perdido e os pensamentos distantes, sentada em frente ao espelho do seu quarto.

E Lois também lembrava que nunca se sentiu tão segura como naquele dia, em que ele a tomou nos braços e a protegeu da morte certa. Suspirou, e sorriu ao pensar que super-heróis realmente existiam, e que eram tão capazes de amar quanto outra pessoa qualquer. E finalmente se dando conta do seu reflexo diante do espelho, Lois tentou apenas imaginar quantas outras vidas Clark Kent já havia salvo e quantas outras ainda salvaria com suas habilidades especiais, e sorriu, orgulhosa, quando ouviu a campainha da porta tocar pela terceira vez.

"Já vai!" gritou ela do quarto, como se a pessoa pudesse ouvir.

Lois se olhou mais uma vez no espelho. Usava um vestido longo preto, sem alças e discreto, e estava com os cabelos presos ao alto por uma fivela de brilhantes que um dia pertenceu à sua mãe. Sorriu, mas o sorriso simplesmente se apagou ao lembrar que a pessoa com quem estava prestes a sair não era aquela que realmente esperava que fosse, e pegou sua bolsa e caminhou apressada para atender a porta.

"Calma, Bruce! Não tínhamos combinamos às nove horas?" indagou ela, abrindo a porta.

No entanto, assim que se deu conta, viu que se tratava de Clark.

"Clark?"

"Lois--" disse ele. "Você está tão... linda!"

Surpresa, ela conseguiu apenas sorrir.

"Clark" repetiu, tentando se controlar.

"Podemos conversar?" perguntou ele, enquanto analisavam-se mutuamente.

Lois respirou fundo, aproximou-se dele e virou a cabeça para ver o corredor, imaginando se Bruce estaria vindo, enquanto Clark podia sentir bem de perto o perfume de sua pele e de seus cabelos.

"Claro" disse ela, afastando-se e convidando-o a entrar.

Estranhamente, agora era como se ela estivesse diante de uma pessoa completamente diferente, mas que ao mesmo tempo não era. Não era como se se tratasse mais do Clark Kent com quem ela sempre implicava. Ou talvez ainda o fosse? Seria então ela que estava diferente?

Lois então atravessou a sala e procurou ficar do outro lado do sofá, o mais longe possível que pudesse estar dele, para que tivessem uma conversa bem definida, enquanto Clark a observava, com os olhos cheios de brilho.

"Você está tão--" disse ele.

"É. Você já disse" interrompeu ela.

"Radiante" continuou ele.

Ela sorriu, constrangida ao perceber que os adjetivos mudavam na medida em que ele a analisava como se a estivesse vendo completamente despida, e cruzou as mãos à frente, olhando para o chão da sala, lembrando de algo que ele havia dito na noite anterior:

"Não está usando aquela sua visão de raio-x, não é mesmo?"

Clark sorriu, somente Lois para lembrar de um detalhe como aquele num momento tão decisivo.

"Não, Lois" disse ele.

Lois também sorriu, mas um sorriso discreto.

"Tudo bem. Eu apenas precisava perguntar! Não que eu fosse ficar envergonhada ou coisa do gênero"

Clark suspirou e enfiando as mãos nos bolsos da calça, voltando a fitá-la nos olhos, perguntou:

"Como está?"

"Bem" respondeu ela. "Ótima. Quero dizer, melhor não poderia estar, afinal, acabei de descobrir que subestimei você esse tempo todo. Então, tente imaginar como devo estar me sentindo péssima por todos os comentários sarcásticos que fiz a seu respeito. Some isso tudo a todas as vezes que impliquei por você ser tão discreto e reservado--"

"Lois"

"Claro, na maioria das vezes eu estava certa. Não, pra dizer a verdade, eu sempre estive certa. Bem, pelo menos, acho que estava certa. Então, a expressão exata é '_eu acreditava que estava certa?_'. Mas isso não importa mais. Eu ainda me sinto estranha. Aliás, é muito estranho termos essa conversa depois de tudo o que passamos e, puxa vida, está quente aqui, ou é impressão minha?--"

"Lois"

"Quer tomar alguma coisa?" perguntou ela, indo até a cozinha.

Confuso, Clark foi atrás dela.

"Não, Lois--" disse ele, enquanto ela estava agitada, como usualmente ficava quando estava nervosa.

"Tenho água, e suco, apenas. Tem umas uma ou duas cervejas" disse ela, analisando a geladeira, ignorando a resposta dele. "Mas você não bebe, não é mesmo? Hum. Tem esse suco de caixinha aqui, mas não é muito bom" continuou, pegando a embalagem e tentando ler o composto. "Aliás, esquece. Está vencido! Então, o quê vai ser? Água mesmo?"

"Lois!" exclamou ele, finalmente chamando sua atenção.

Ela fechou a geladeira com a garrafa de água na mão, e ficou olhando para ele. Estava tão alto e bonito. Era o mesmo Clark de antes. Mas havia algo mais.

"Preciso saber. Pensou a respeito do que conversamos ontem?" completou.

Não podia ser uma pergunta pior, pensou ela.

"Bom, na verdade, pensei sim, Clark" respondeu, aflita. Seu coração estava acelerado, e sua barriga formigava.

Nisso, o coração de Clark também acelerou ao ouvir que Lois finalmente havia tomado uma decisão que poderia mudar o seu destino para sempre.

E enquanto ele esperava que ela dissesse alguma coisa, Lois tomou um grande gole de água, como se quisesse com aquilo, adiar um pouco mais o que tinha a dizer, o que o deixava ainda mais apreensivo.

E quando Lois finalmente parecia pronta a falar, Clark respirou fundo.

"Você me confiou algo muito importante, Clark. Respeito isso. E muito. Criamos um elo aqui. E a partir de agora você sempre vai poder contar comigo, para o que der e vier. E vou guardar seu segredo com minha vida se for preciso" disse ela.

E não era bem aquilo que Clark queria ouvir, quando então, ela evitou encará-lo nos olhos, pois aquilo que diria agora iria feri-la tanto quanto a ele:

"Mas não posso lhe dar o que me pede"

Arrasado, Clark suspirou.

"Quero que saiba que serei sempre sua amiga" repetiu ela, com dor no coração.

"Não entendo, Lois" disse ele, desconcertado. "Achei que aquele dia significasse alguma coisa para você. Pois foi o que eu senti"

Lois fechou os olhos. O que ele sentiu estava certo. A memória daquele dia era muito mais vívida para ela do que ele poderia imaginar. E ela sorriu, na tentativa de apenas mostrar que jamais esqueceria.

"Significou" disse ela. "E muito"

"Qual o problema então, Lois?" indagou, aproximando-se dela.

"As coisas mudaram um pouco por aqui... depois daquele dia" murmurou ela, respirando cada vez mais fundo na medida em que ele se aproximava. "O tempo passou... sabe?"

Clark suspirou.

"Claro" disse ele, lembrando do sujeito com quem viu Lois no dia anterior. E um pequeno sorriso surgiu no canto dos seus lábios, mas seus olhos denunciavam a tristeza que se abatia sobre ele. "Eu nunca questionei seus sentimentos, ou mesmo disse com quem deveria ficar"

Lois enrugou a testa, confusa.

"Então, por que me contou seu segredo?" perguntou.

Clark a fitou bem nos olhos, e disse:

"Porque eu precisava"

Ela então moveu os lábios, mas nada disse. Ele realmente a amava, pensou. E para provar seus sentimentos, tomou a mais nobre das atitudes. Contou toda a verdade. E houve um silêncio constrangedor. Lois não sabia o que dizer.

"Bom, então é isso" disse ele, então, preparando-se para ir embora. Afinal, nada mais havia a ser dito ou feito.

"Espere!" pediu Lois.

E Clark se virou para vê-la.

"Preciso dizer uma coisa. E quero que preste muita atenção"

Nisso, ele ficou imóvel no meio da cozinha de Lois, enquanto a ouvia atentamente.

"Você tem um dom incrível, Clark" disse ela e, constrangido, ele apenas virou a cabeça para o lado. Não queria ouvir aquilo de Lois. Não precisava. Não naquele momento.

"Lois"

"Isso não é um discurso, nem nada parecido, mesmo porque, sabemos bem que eu não sou muito boa nessas coisas, uh, mas, enfim, quero que saiba, que muitas pessoas um dia vão depender de você, Clark Kent" continuou ela. "Talvez, o mundo todo. Você vai salvar tantas vidas... assim como já salvou várias outras, tantas e tantas vezes. Mas ainda falta muito. Há tanto o que fazermos. Há tanto a amadurecermos antes desse dia chegar. Tanto aprendizado. E, bem, é complicado dizer isso, mas não acho que eu possa fazer parte disso tudo. Pelo menos, agora. É grande demais... Mesmo para alguém como eu. Puxa, isso soou meio prepotente, não acha?"

"Lois" disse ele, aproximando-se novamente dela. "Não precisa ser tão complicado. Podemos ter uma vida normal juntos"

Mas Lois se afastou.

"Fico lisonjeada com isso, Clark, mas não pode desperdiçar todos esses seus talentos especiais assim--" completou, encarando-o.

"Não sabe o que está dizendo" disse ele.

"Na verdade, eu sei bem o que estou dizendo" sorriu ela, nervosa.

Clark enrugou a testa, e ela explicou:

"Você pertence ao mundo, Clark. Você veio aqui para um motivo bem maior. Smallville é apenas o começo. Você ainda vai fazer parte da vida de muitos, e não quero, não posso ser um entrave--"

"Lois, você jamais seria" interrompeu ele. "Muito pelo contrário. Você me dá força. Eu vim aqui para encontrar você!"

E ela o encarou nos olhos, comovida, enquanto ele continuava:

"Talvez eu possa mesmo salvar várias pessoas como você mesma disse. Eu realmente quero isso. Mas existe apenas uma pessoa que pode me salvar. E essa pessoa é você, Lois!"

Ela então sorriu, com os olhos lacrimejantes, e quando uma lágrima correu por sua face, Clark se aproximou, e gentilmente passou o dedo por seu rosto.

Ambos sorriram, mas estavam contidos.

"Eu nunca procurei, mas esperei minha vida toda por alguém como você" disse ela, finalmente.

"Podemos fazer isso juntos, Lois" disse ele, gentilmente.

Clark sorriu, e enfiou a mão no bolso do casaco, quando então tirou algo, e mostrou para Lois, que, surpresa, estendeu a mão para tocar. Era o bracelete turquesa com inscrições kryptonianas.

"Ah meu Deus!" exclamou ela, lembrando do artefato do sonho. "Foi você que o fez?"

"Não" respondeu ele, sorrindo. "Na verdade, suspeito que seja de Krypton. Mas não sei como veio parar aqui. Foi-me dado de presente pelo chefe da tribo dos índios Kawatche"

Impressionada, Lois tocou o bracelete e o examinou. Depois, colocou-o no pulso, tentando entender como era possível aquilo. Era praticamente idêntico ao do sonho. E Clark a observava, admirado com sua fascinação pelo objeto, como se entendesse seu real significado.

"Quero que fique com ele" disse.

Lois sorriu. Mas suspirou, e o tirou, entregando-o de volta a Clark.

"Não posso" disse, dando-lhe as costas e voltando para a sala.

Arrasado, Clark suspirou, e ficou olhando o bracelete entre suas mãos.

Foi então que a campainha tocou.

Lois se virou para ver Clark na cozinha. Nada mais havia a ser dito. Ambos ficaram se olhando por um bom tempo, até que a campainha tocou novamente, e ela simplesmente se virou e caminhou lentamente em direção à porta:

"Lois!" exclamou Bruce, ao vê-la. "Você está tão--"

Ela sorriu e o convidou a entrar. Nisso, Clark emergiu da cozinha, chamando a atenção de Bruce, que estava elegante em seu smoking, e com um discreto sobretudo.

"Uh, Bruce, este é Clark Kent" disse Lois, e virando-se para Clark, sem, porém, conseguir encará-lo, disse: "Clark, quero que conheça Bruce Wayne"

"Você tem um aperto de mão e tanto, Kent!" exclamou Bruce, enquanto trocavam cumprimentos.

Clark sorriu.

"E você é um homem de muita sorte" disse Clark, arrasado, olhando para Lois.

Bruce olhou para ambos, e notou o constrangimento da namorada, mas reservou-se de qualquer comentário ao perceber que Clark estava de saída.

"Bom, cuide-se, Lois" disse ele, parando ao lado da porta ainda aberta. E virando-se para Wayne, apenas disse: "Bruce"

E o namorado de Lois apenas balançou a cabeça, enquanto voltava a atenção para ela.

Houve um silêncio, quando, finalmente, Bruce perguntou:

"Interrompi alguma coisa?"

Lois suspirou, como se tentasse reunir forças para prosseguir, e disse:

"Não. Está tudo bem"

_**Continua...**_


	8. Chapter 8

**PARTE 8**

Clark estava no terraço do Planeta Diário, olhando as estrelas, sentindo a brisa da atitude tocar sua face. Como foi ao encontro de Chloe, a fim de desabafar, e ela não estava, buscava então, no silêncio da noite a tranqüilidade que precisava para apaziguar seu coração atormentado. Mas nada o faria sentir-se melhor. Nada. Clark então levantou os olhos e viu a lua. Estava cheia e vermelha. Vermelha como o ódio que sentia de si mesmo por não conseguir lidar com aquela situação. E, num ato impensado, Clark alçou um vôo veloz em disparada à lua.

* * *

Sentados no balcão principal do Teatro de Metrópolis, Lois e Bruce assistiam a O Barbeiro de Sevilha. De fato, nenhum dos dois prestava atenção à ópera. Lois estava completamente absorta em seus pensamentos, e Bruce, ao seu lado, apenas a observava, preocupado, quando então tocou sua mão, e ficou segurando-a gentilmente. Lois então se virou para vê-lo, e sorriu.

Como pôde fazer aquilo? pensava ela. Clark Kent era o homem da sua vida! E agora, mais do que nunca, ele precisava dela! Mas não. Lois conflitava consigo mesma. E sofria com a hipótese de não saber lidar com o fato de que o homem da sua vida também seria o homem da vida de milhões de outras pessoas. Pois esse era o destino dele. Lois sorriu um sorriso amargo, enquanto olhava em direção ao palco. Mas ela não era daquele jeito. Como podia pensar daquele modo? Ele era exatamente o que ela mais admirava! E ninguém melhor do que ela para entender seu propósito na Terra. E Lois lembrou do que Chloe outrora lhe dissera, que "Clark Kent precisa de uma mulher mais forte, mais determinada e com muita personalidade!", e sorriu ao pensar que ele havia enxergado nela tais qualidades. De certa forma, ela sabia que poderia corresponder à grandiosidade do seu significado naquele planeta. Mas, e se sua presença o atrapalhasse no seu destino? Não. Ela não podia fazer isso.

"Bruce" cochichou ela, próximo dele, sentindo uma tontura. "Não me sinto muito bem"

Preocupado, ele se levantou, ajudando-a.

"Venha, vamos tomar um pouco de ar" disse ele, conduzindo-a pela escuridão do teatro.

E no saguão de entrada do teatro, Lois e Bruce se examinavam em silêncio. Lois não sabia, mas Bruce já estava mais do que desconfiado de que tinha alguma coisa a ver com o tal de Clark Kent.

"Está se sentindo melhor?" perguntou ele, gentilmente.

"Mais ou menos" respondeu ela.

Bruce olhou do outro lado da rua, e viu que havia uma lanchonete.

"Vamos. Eu lhe pago um suco" disse ele, vestindo-a com seu sobretudo.

Ao se aproximarem do balcão de atendimento, Bruce pediu ao atendente um suco de laranja para Lois.

E enquanto aguardavam, ambos trocavam olhares, e sorriam. De certa forma, ela se sentia mal por estar com ele. Bruce era uma excelente pessoa. Conhecia-o há anos, e por mais que estivessem saindo há apenas poucos dias, simplesmente não sabia como dizer que o homem que amava estava lá fora salvando o mundo, enquanto ela tentava se convencer que poderia viver um relacionamento com alguém que, apesar de misterioso e rodeado de segredos, podia faze-la feliz. E Lois percebeu a ironia da situação. E já não podia mais tentar viver aquela mentira. Quando o atendente trouxe o suco, e Lois finalmente se preparava para dizer a Bruce que aquele relacionamento não teria futuro, um funcionário aumentou o volume do aparelho televisor que ficava ao alto, próximo do caixa.

"_Atenção, notícia de última hora_" dizia o âncora do telejornal nacional. "_Astrônomos da costa leste acusam um estranho fenômeno na lua. Especula-se que tenha sido causado por um cometa. Uma nova e enorme cratera surgiu, e pode ser vista a olho nu. Estranhamente, o cometa, ou seja lá o que os cientistas acreditam que possa ser, e por enquanto não há explicação definida, saiu da Terra. A NASA anunciou que o cometa 'passou' pelo eixo da Terra, mas há quem diga que essa afirmação só serve para descartar a hipótese de algum experimento militar. Mais informações, no jornal das 11. E agora, vamos com as notícias do mundo dos esportes--_"

Lois se virou para Bruce, estarrecida, e correu em direção à porta do estabelecimento. Confuso, ele a acompanhou, e ambos olharam para a lua. Ela então sorriu, ao acreditar que realmente podia ver a nova cratera anunciada.

"Impressionante, não?" indagou ele, que também viu.

Lois se virou então para vê-lo, com um enorme sorriso estampado no rosto. De alguma forma, sabia ela que foi Clark. Só podia ser. E nada a faria pensar o contrário. Seu coração estava disparado e ela decididamente sabia o que fazer. Bruce retribuiu o sorriso, e estava certo do que aquilo significava.

"Bruce, eu--" disse ela, agora séria.

"Lois" interrompeu ele, segurando-a pelos ombros, sem porém entender a correlação com o episódio lunar. "Tudo bem. Sabemos que isso não chegaria a lugar algum"

Surpresa, Lois, no entanto, sorriu, como que agradecida.

"Quer que eu a leve?" perguntou ele.

"Não. Preciso fazer isso sozinha" disse ela, determinada.

Bruce sorriu e se afastou para chamar um táxi, que parou imediatamente próximo à calçada. Abriu a porta para Lois, que devolveu seu sobretudo.

"Você--" disse ela.

"Tudo vai ficar bem" interrompeu ele, sorrindo.

E Lois sorriu uma última vez para Bruce antes de entrar no veículo. E ele ficou olhando o táxi desaparecer pela rua, quando então disse para si mesmo:

"Sujeito de muita sorte esse Clark Kent"

_**Continua...**_


	9. Chapter 9

**PARTE 9**

Menos de três horas depois, Lois estava em Smallville, em frente ao Rancho Kent.

Estacionou o carro de qualquer jeito em frente ao celeiro, e viu a luz acesa do loft. Nisso, seu coração começou a bater mais forte, e novamente o frio na barriga tomou conta dela. Abriu a porta do carro e desceu desajeitada com o vestido longo, pois, por mais que tivesse passado em seu apartamento em Metrópolis para pegar o carro, nem cogitou de trocar de roupa, apenas para não perder tempo e ver Clark Kent o quanto antes.

Enquanto isso, Clark estava sentado no sofá do loft, segurando o bracelete turquesa entre as mãos, pensativo, e com uma mochila feita ao lado. Subitamente, ao sentir uma presença no topo das escadas, por mais que soubesse que alguém se aproximava, virou-se para ver quem era, imaginando que se tratava de sua mãe ou seu pai. Mas não era nenhum deles. Tomado então pela surpresa ao ver que era Lois, ele se levantou e, sem conseguir se conter, emitiu um riso que era um misto de alegria e alívio, ao mesmo tempo que seus olhos se enchiam de brilho.

"Lois!" exclamou, sorridente.

Ela também sorriu, e com as mãos entrelaçadas em frente à cintura, disse:

"Acho que pelo fato de ser a filha mais velha de um general que queria ter um filho homem, mas que teve duas meninas, acabei me tornando muito exigente em relação a mim mesma"

E Clark a ouvia, comovido, e com denotada atenção.

"Fiz o máximo que eu podia para provar que era boa o bastante para qualquer coisa. Mais para mim mesma, do que para ele ou qualquer outra pessoa. A minha vida toda foi assim. E, bem, uh, eu acabo me cobrando além da conta, e às vezes até me subestimo. Pode me chamar de louca, perfeccionista ou o que for, mas o fato é que, isso tudo meio que me pegou de surpresa. Bom, talvez nem tanto. Pois, de certa forma, sempre soube que você era especial apesar das implicâncias, e o fato de ser de um outro planeta não muda nada"

Clark sorriu, na medida em que se aproximava cada vez mais de Lois.

"E quando você me contou seu segredo" continuou ela "achei que não poderia lidar muito bem com a situação, porque meu primeiro pensamento foi que eu talvez não merecesse algo assim tão grandioso na minha vida--"

"Lois"

"Eu queria dizer que... bem, _eu estou aqui_. E se estou aqui em Smallville há mais de um ano, _é por sua causa_. E, você tem toda razão, Clark. Podemos começar juntos aquilo que o destino nos reserva. Eu quero fazer parte disso"

"Lois" repetiu ele, tocando sua face com a palma da mão e puxando-a para si pela cintura com a outra, enquanto ela apenas inclinava a cabeça para alto, com os olhos fechados, vivendo o momento da melhor forma possível, quando então sentiu os lábios de Clark tocarem os seus, e entregou-se completamente a um beijo demorado e apaixonado, sentindo seu corpo contra o dele, não desejando estar em qualquer outro lugar no mundo.

E quando se desvencilharam, ainda bastante próximos, olhavam fixamente nos olhos um do outro, enquanto Clark a envolvia num abraço afetuoso, e Lois estendia os braços ao redor de seu pescoço.

"Não sabe como esperei por isso" disse ele, transbordando de felicidade.

"Imagina eu, então, que precisei conviver por vários meses com o fato de que você não lembrava daquele dia... e nada do que aconteceu entre nós" sussurrou ela.

Clark comprimiu os lábios, e abaixou os olhos, como se lamentasse.

"Mas não foi culpa sua" remediou ela, sem conseguir desviar os olhos dos dele.

"Lois" disse ele, tocando novamente sua face. "Farei de você a mulher mais feliz do mundo"

E ela sorriu o mais belo sorriso que Clark jamais viu:

"Eu já sou!"

Os dois então se beijaram novamente, e Lois percebeu que alguma coisa estranha estava acontecendo, quando então olhou para os lados:

"Estamos flutuando, ou é impressão minha?"

Clark apenas sorriu, e deslizou as mãos pelas costas desnudas de Lois, e ela o beijou novamente, enquanto flutuavam a poucos palmos do chão.

* * *

_Horas depois... _

Deitados num improvisado leito de casal feito com o cobertor ao lado do sofá, Lois e Clark estavam nus e abraçados, iluminados apenas pela luz da lua que, atrevida, espiava pela janela. Não conseguiam desviar os olhos um do outro um minuto sequer, com seus corpos entrelaçados, e num silêncio absoluto, quando então apenas ouviam e sentiam a respiração e as batidas do coração um do outro.

"Pode ler meus pensamentos?" sussurrou ela, com seu nariz tocando o de Clark, e com um pequeno sorriso.

Clark sorriu.

"Não, Lois. Esse é um poder que acho que não tenho" respondeu.

"Gostaria que pudesse. Pois há tantas coisas que eu queria lhe dizer e, acredite ou não, não tenho palavras para expressar"

Clark moveu uma mecha dos cabelos de Lois de sua face, e beijou-a carinhosamente. Depois, virou a cabeça para o lado, e viu a lua pela janela.

"Fiz uma grande besteira hoje, Lois" disse.

Ela se virou então para olhar na mesma direção que ele.

"Eu sei" disse ela, para sua surpresa, olhando a nova cratera.

"Sabe?" indagou, virando-se novamente para vê-la.

Lois sorriu.

"Bom, dadas as circunstâncias, acho que até mesmo o Superman tem direito a um momento de fúria" comentou.

"Lois, não sou um Superman" retrucou ele, sorrindo.

E ela se levantou para vê-lo, apoiada sobre o cotovelo.

"Como não, Clark?" insistiu, gentilmente. "E olha que não estou me referindo apenas ao seu desempenho de alguns minutos atrás"

Nisso, Clark cobriu a face com a palma da mão, constrangido com o comentário.

"Lois, por favor" sorriu.

E ela riu com o fato de, mesmo depois de tudo, e de estarem tão á vontade um com o outro, ainda assim conseguia deixá-lo embaraçado.

De repente, ambos ficaram sérios, e ela continuou:

"E também não me refiro aos seus poderes"

E ele a encarou com serenidade.

"Lembra dos meus sonhos?" perguntou ela, então.

E Clark enrugou a testa, confuso, apoiando a cabeça com um dos braços.

"Aqueles, com o homem numa capa vermelha" explicou.

Ele então sorriu, lembrando da reunião na cozinha com seus pais e ela na madrugada da véspera de sua formatura:

"Hum. Quer dizer, 'aqueles terríveis pesadelos' que lhe davam arrepios?" brincou ele.

Ela também sorriu.

"Bom, pulando essa parte do 'terrível pesadelo', agora sei o que significavam" e Lois o beijou na bochecha e depois nos lábios. "Era você!"

Clark suspirou, e ficou olhando-a nos olhos sob a luz do luar, quando, então, Lois viu a mochila ao lado do sofá.

"Posso perguntar uma coisa?" indagou Lois, com um sorriso intrigante.

"Claro" disse ele.

"A Chloe sabe?" perguntou, lembrando do comentário da prima em relação a Clark na noite anterior.

Clark arqueou as sobrancelhas.

"Sabe" respondeu ele.

"Foi o que eu pensei" disse ela, sorrindo, lembrando de todas as vezes em que Chloe protegia Clark, e do comentário a respeito dele na noite anterior.

Ele então enrugou a testa, confuso, e antes que perguntasse qualquer coisa a respeito, notou que Lois agora olhava com curiosidade para um ponto fixo ao lado do sofá.

"Estava indo embora?" perguntou ela.

Ele levantou um pouco a cabeça e viu a mochila.

"Eu andei pensando nas coisas que você me disse" respondeu ele, olhando-a firme nos olhos. "Ainda tenho muito a aprender"

Lois sorriu, enquanto o ouvia com atenção:

"O que eu fiz essa noite, por exemplo, foi impensado e errado. E não pode acontecer novamente" explicou, referindo-se ao episódio da lua. "E ontem também. Alguém por ai está à minha espreita, ou então, de que outra forma eu teria sido infectado pela kryptonita vermelha se não fosse alguém que sabe o meu segredo? Por isso, tenho que me preparar, Lois. Tenho muito o que descobrir a meu respeito, e sobre meus poderes. Jor-El também me alertou que tenho um longo aprendizado pela frente"

"Seu pai biológico?" perguntou ela, lembrando dele ter mencionado o nome na Fortaleza.

Clark balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

Lois suspirou, enquanto ele a observava. E ela soube, naquele exato momento, que Clark estava disposto a assumir seu destino. Orgulhosa, ela lhe lançou um olhar cheio de ternura e sorriu:

"E quando pretende partir?" perguntou, tão logo uma lágrima brotou do seu olho.

Clark puxou-a gentilmente para si, e a abraçou afetuosamente. Embora soubesse que precisava partir, também não queria deixá-la, principalmente quando finalmente estavam juntos.

"Lois, quero que saiba que--"

Ela então selou seu lábio com um beijo, e depois disse:

"Eu sei"

Clark sorriu e se sentou, enquanto Lois via que ele apenas estendia o braço para pegar alguma coisa que estava sobre o sofá. Quando ele se virou, Lois notou que ele segurava o bracelete com inscrições kryptonianas. Ela então sorriu, e estendeu a mão para que ele o colocasse no seu pulso. E tão logo abotoou o artefato, Clark se inclinou sobre Lois, e os dois se entregaram a um beijo apaixonado.

_**Continua...**_


	10. Chapter 10

**PARTE 10**

_Quatro meses depois... _

Lois estava encostada no seu carro no estacionamento da Universidade Central do Kansas, esperando por Clark, quando finalmente o viu descendo as escadas do _campus_. Era o último dia de aula daquele semestre, e muitos dos alunos saiam entusiasmados com os resultados dos exames finais.

Ao ver Lois, Clark sorriu, e caminhou a passos apressados em sua direção.

Tão logo se aproximaram, com apenas um braço, enquanto que com a outra mão segurava a mochila no ombro, ele a levantou para o alto, e os dois trocaram um beijo apaixonado.

"E então? Conseguiu resolver tudo?" perguntou ela, assim que ele a colocou gentilmente ao chão, e os dois se viraram e caminharam abraçados para o lado do carro.

"Deu tudo certo" disse ele. "O quê é isso?" perguntou, ao ver que Lois segurava um envelope.

E ela abriu um enorme sorriso, e entregou a ele.

Curioso, antes de abrir, sorriu e adivinhou o que era ao ver que havia um selo da Met-U.

"Eu sabia que ia conseguir!" exclamou, enquanto Lois segurava sua mochila para que ele pudesse abrir o envelope. "Conseguiu ser aceita!"

Lois sorriu, eufórica, enquanto ele a abraçava.

"Eu disse que conseguiria! Duas expulsões e ainda consigo convencer o Reitor do grande talento que ele pode perder!"

"E eu nunca duvidei disso!" disse ele. "Vem cá!" puxou-a novamente para um beijo.

De repente, alguém se aproximou dos dois:

"Kent!"

Lois e Clark se desvencilharam, e se viraram para ver quem era.

"Professor Fine!" exclamou Clark, ainda sorrindo.

Fine olhou para Clark e depois para Lois, com denotado interesse.

"Minha namorada" apresentou Clark: "Lois Lane!"

Lois sorriu e estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-lo.

Após retribuir o gesto, com muita polidez, Fine fitou Clark:

"Acabei de saber. É mesmo verdade que acabou de trancar o curso?" perguntou.

Clark sorriu, e abraçado a Lois, explicou, evasivamente:

"Tenho coisas pessoais a resolver"

Fine apenas balançava a cabeça afirmativamente.

"Claro" disse. "Uma pena. Vou sentir sua falta no próximo semestre. É um dos meus melhores alunos. Talvez no ano que vêm?"

"Para dizer a verdade, não sei de volto para cá" explicou Clark. "Estou saindo de viagem"

Lois levantou a cabeça para ver Clark, orgulhosa, enquanto Fine apenas os observava.

"Isso realmente foi inesperado" comentou.

Clark apenas sorriu.

"Bom, nesse caso, tenha uma boa jornada, jovem Kent!" exclamou Fine, estendendo-lhe a mão.

Surpreso com a conclusão certeira do professor quanto ao real objetivo da sua viagem, a qual poderia muito bem ser definida como jornada, Clark sorriu e apertou sua mão, certo que, de alguma forma, voltaria de vê-lo.

Fine então sorriu para Lois, deu-lhes as costas, e foi embora, não sem antes se virar novamente para vê-los, agora enquanto entravam no carro, momento em que disse para si mesmo:

"Pode ir, Kal-El. Aprenda tudo o que puder a seu respeito. E quando voltar, mais forte e poderoso, iremos nos encontrar novamente. Leve o tempo que precisar, e você então será o receptáculo perfeito para Zod!"

* * *

_Pouco depois, no Rancho Kent..._

"Puxa, é meio triste ver isso aqui vazio!" exclamou Chloe andando pelo loft, enquanto Lois ajudava Clark a encaixotar as últimas coisas.

O lugar estava completamente vazio, exceto pelo sofá, pela mesa de estudos e mais algumas caixas. Todas as coisas de Clark haviam sido encaixotadas e levadas para o seu quarto na casa, onde ficariam a partir de então.

Lois sorriu para a prima e depois se virou para Clark, que não conseguia tirar os olhos da namorada um minuto sequer.

Chloe se virou para vê-los, flagrando-os num de seus momentos de casal enamorado, e sorriu orgulhosa. Jamais viu Clark tão feliz na vida como quando estava com Lois, ao mesmo tempo que também não lembrava ter visto a prima tão realizada como naqueles últimos meses. Eram as duas pessoas mais importantes de sua vida, e a felicidade de ambos era a sua. Não poderia conceber um casal mais perfeito que aquele. Lois e Clark. Lane e Kent.

"Bom, acho que essa é a minha deixa" disse, sorrindo para ambos, certa de que precisavam de um tempo a sós.

Clark sorriu e se aproximou da amiga, que o abraçou.

"Vou sentir sua falta" disse ela bem próxima de sua orelha, enquanto Lois sorria, com braços cruzados e apertados contra o peito, tentando, mais do que nunca, ser forte o bastante para o que ainda estava por vir.

"Também vou sentir a sua, Chloe" disse ele, sincero.

Ela então o desvencilhou, e completou, com lágrimas nos olhos:

"Não esqueça de mandar os postais que prometeu!"

Ele sorriu, balançando a cabeça.

"Não vou esquecer"

"É melhor eu ir logo" disse, limpando as lágrimas das faces, e se aproximando de Lois, para um abraço. "Nos vemos em breve, então, colega de quarto!"

Nisso, Lois sorriu, enquanto abraçava a prima.

"Quem diria, hein, Chlo? Primas, jornalistas, amigas inseparáveis, e agora colegas de dormitório!"

Chloe sorriu para Lois, e enquanto se afastava, olhava mais uma vez para Clark, que não veria por muito tempo. Ele sorriu e suspirou. Tanto quanto de Lois e de seus pais, Chloe seria uma das pessoas que mais sentiria falta. E quando ela já havia descido as escadas, olhou para o lado para ver Lois, que, pensativa, com as mãos nos bolsos da calça, olhava desolada para o chão. O mais difícil ainda estava por vir, pensou ele.

* * *

_Na manhã seguinte, no apartamento do Talon..._

Lois e Clark dormiam abraçados, quando ele então abriu os olhos lentamente e inclinou a cabeça para ver se ela estava acordada. Mas Lois dormia profundamente, e ele ficou observando-a por muito tempo, e suspirou, tomado por uma dor imbatível. Em poucas horas, partiria para a sua jornada, deixando para trás o grande amor da sua vida. E enquanto ele cerrava os olhos para conter as lágrimas, Lois despertava lentamente e via o que estava acontecendo. Foi então que ela se moveu entre os braços de Clark e ele se virou para ver que ela estava agora acordada.

"Lois" disse, com os dedos médio e indicador nos olhos, tentando esconder a tristeza que se abatia sobre ele.

Ela então se arrastou pela cama, e apoiada sobre o cotovelo, inclinou-se sobre ele, beijando-o várias vezes nas faces e depois nos lábios. Clark sorriu, e puxou-a gentilmente para um beijo mais demorado nos lábios. Ambos sorriram, e Lois se deitou sobre o peitoral de Clark, enquanto alisava carinhosamente seus cabelos, e ele os dela.

Nada precisava ser dito. Os olhares diziam tudo.

E Lois se mostrava muito mais forte e valente do que jamais imaginou que seria naquela última manhã com Clark antes de sua grande viagem de auto-descobrimento.

"Eu não tenho que ir" disse ele.

Mas Lois enrugou a testa, e sorriu.

"Não. Não tem que ir" concordou ela. "Mas é o certo"

"Não quero deixá-la"

E ela apoiou o queixo contra seus próprios braços, agora cruzados sobre Clark.

"Não está me deixando, seu bobo. Está só tirando umas férias de mim!"

Clark riu.

"Mas não quero tirar férias de você!"

Lois também riu.

De repente, ambos já não riam mais, e olhavam para os olhos um do outro.

"Quero que saiba que, por onde quer que eu vá, vai estar comigo o tempo todo" disse ele, batendo com as pontas dos dedos no peito, sobre o lado do coração.

Lois sorriu, comovida, e o beijou apaixonadamente, e ele a tomou nos braços e a deitou ao lado, inclinando-se sobre ela, e cobrindo-a de beijos.

* * *

_Horas mais tarde, no Rancho Kent..._

Lois observava de longe, encostada no seu carro, Clark despedir-se de seus pais, próximos a casa. Martha era a mais emocionada. Ela abraçava o filho de tal forma, que era como se não pudesse mais soltá-lo. E quando finalmente se desvencilharam, ela mal podia conter as lágrimas, mesmo que amparada por Jonathan, que sorriu e, tentando mostrar-se forte, puxava-o para um abraço apertado.

Clark então pegou a mochila que estava ao chão e ficou olhando para os dois por mais um tempo, quando então se virou e caminhou até onde estava Lois, que sorriu com os lábios apertados quando ele se aproximou. Clark então se virou mais uma vez para ver seus pais, que agora estava abraçados, e lhe acenavam. Lois também acenou para eles antes de entrar no carro, logo após Clark.

"Nunca pensei que fosse tão difícil" disse ele a Lois, sem tirar os olhos da casa e de Martha e Jonathan, enquanto ela apenas respirava fundo, e dava a partida.

E enquanto o carro se afastava, e Clark via toda a fazenda desaparecer trás deles pelo espelho lateral, estranhamente, começava a sentir que Smallville também começava a se tornar cada vez menor.

Virou-se então para ver Lois, que dirigia atentamente, e que ao perceber que ele a examinava, virou-se para também vê-lo. E ambos sorriram um para o outro, enquanto sofriam silenciosamente.

* * *

_Pouco depois, no Aeroporto de Metrópolis..._

Sentados lado a lado no saguão do aeroporto, Lois e Clark estavam de mãos dadas, e não desviavam os olhares, como se quisessem, por mais que não precisassem, memorizar cada detalhe do semblante um do outro.

"Posso perguntar uma coisa?" indagou ela, subitamente.

"Claro" disse ele, sorrindo, tentando se convencer que logo a veria novamente, porquanto já começava a sofrer a dor da distância.

"Bom, uh, é uma pergunta meio boba, mas inevitável, já que experimentei o 'expresso Clark' algumas vezes, então vou ser bem direta, ok? Por que está indo de avião? Sabemos que pode estar em qualquer lugar em menos de dois segundos!" exclamou ela, não conseguindo conter um sorriso, o qual, na verdade, era uma tentativa desesperada de não demonstrar sua tristeza.

Clark sorriu.

"Dois segundos, Lois?" indagou ele. "Não sou tão veloz assim. Além do mais, há quem seja muito mais rápido" comentou, lembrando de Bart Allen, o qual mencionou a Lois certa vez. "Mas, de acerta forma, fiquei imaginando quando me perguntaria isso" completou.

E Lois o analisava, sorridente, enquanto ele respondia:

"Sinceramente, não sei explicar" disse, com sinceridade. "Acho que eu quero fazer isso direito" e Lois enrugava a testa, tentando compreender. "Sabe, experimentar tudo o que eu puder. Com ou sem poderes"

Nisso, ele fez uma pausa, até que completou:

"Acredita que eu nunca viajei de avião, pra você ter uma idéia?"

E ela sorriu. Aquela não era um pergunta óbvia vinda de Clark.

"Acredito" disse.

E ele sorriu, enquanto a fitava.

"Além do mais, achei que seria _mais romântico_"

Foi então que Lois riu, balançando a cabeça.

"Tudo bem" disse. "Vou considerar essa como uma de suas _tentativas_ de ser engraçado!"

"Ah Lois, admita, _foi engraçado_!"

"Não" discordou ela, ainda rindo. "Não foi mesmo!"

E Clark também riu.

Subitamente, a voz nos alto-falantes anunciou:

"Primeira chamada para o vôo 846 com destino ao Quênia. Atenção passageiros, embarque no portão 11"

Lois e Clark se levantaram rapidamente, e ao mesmo tempo, sem soltarem as mãos, e sem mais sorrirem, ficaram se olhando por um tempo. Era chegado o momento. E ele, então, puxou-a para um abraço demorado.

"Não sei se vou conseguir ficar longe de _você_" disse ele.

E ela apenas respirou fundo. Também não sabia o que seria dela daquele momento em diante até que voltassem a se encontrar. No entanto, reuniu todas as suas forças e disse:

"Não pense nisso. E também não se preocupe comigo. Eu sei me cuidar"

"Eu sei" disse ele, enquanto, ainda abraçados, olhavam-se.

"Então? Está vendo só? Tudo vai ficar bem! Vou estar aqui o tempo todo. Claro, vou adorar que você me telefone de vez em quando, ou até mesmo que me mande um e-mail de um cybercafé no Himalaia, mas vou entender se não puder. Afinal, é o seu treinamento! A sua jornada pessoal"

E Clark sorriu comovido ao perceber o quanto Lois estava tentando ser forte por eles dois; o quanto ela o incentivava a seguir em frente com seu destino.

"Mas o mais importante: faça o que tem que fazer!" completou, com firmeza.

E ele suspirou. Ela era, definitivamente, a mulher de sua vida.

Nisso, Lois abriu um grande sorriso, e pediu:

"E depois que estiver pronto, volte o mais rápido que puder!"

Clark sorriu e a abraçou novamente. Não sabia o que seria dele sem ela.

Há pouco mais de um ano, descobriu o que era ser feliz ao lado de alguém sem ter que se preocupar em esconder seus poderes. Pois, mesmo que Lois ainda não soubesse do seu segredo, e ainda que não tivessem finalmente se dado conta de que se amavam ao invés de tentarem se convencer que se odiavam, Clark nunca foi tão natural e espontâneo quanto nas vezes em que estava com ela.

Nunca.

Com Lois, ele era, nada mais, nada menos, do que _ele mesmo_, porém, infinitamente feliz. Afinal, por mais que estivesse finalmente experimentando a alegria de compartilhar uma vida desprovida de mentiras, sabia que era ela também, a mulher da sua vida.

Aquela que o inspirava. Aquela que lhe dava forças para assumir seu verdadeiro destino. Aquela com quem teve o vislumbre, pela primeira vez na vida, de um futuro mais otimista.

E, impulsionado por esse amor verdadeiro, Clark jamais esteve tão convencido de que não havia sido enviado à Terra ao acaso, e que aquele era o momento de se preparar para vestir seu manto, certo ainda de que, tão logo retornasse, Lois Lane, a mulher que lhe foi destinada, o estaria esperando.

Seu coração se enchia de alegria ao ter a certeza de que era apenas o começo.

Abraçaram-se novamente, e após uma profunda troca de olhares, ele a levantou a poucos palmos do chão, com as mãos ao redor da sua cintura, e beijaram-se apaixonadamente. E a poucos centímetros do rosto um do outro, Lois e Clark olharam novamente nos olhos um do outro e, sem que soubessem, assumiram, ali mesmo, sem nada dizerem, o mais compromisso de suas vidas: o de amor eterno.

"Última chamada para o vôo 846 com destino ao Quênia. Embarque no portão 11"

Lentamente, Clark abaixou Lois ao chão, e sem tirar os olhos dela, inclinou-se para pegar sua mochila.

"Eu amo você" disse ela.

Clark sorriu, e inclinando-se para mais um beijo, disse:

"Eu também amo você, Lois"

Os dois então sorriram, e ele finalmente se afastou, olhando para trás, sem perdê-la de vista, até chegar ao balcão, quando entregou o cartão de embarque à atendente, enquanto, a vários metros de distância, Lois enfiava as mãos nos bolsos da calça, e suspirava, olhando-o ir embora de sua vida mais uma vez. Da primeira, a perda da memória. Agora, a grande jornada da vida do homem que se tornaria o super-homem.

E antes de entrar na plataforma, Clark ficou olhando Lois pela última vez. Por ela, adiaria seu destino. Por ela, abriria mão do seu destino e de quem ele era. Mas se o fizesse, não seria digno o bastante para Lois Lane. E ele sorriu mais uma vez para ela, e se virou para ir embora.

Ao perdê-lo de vista, os olhos de Lois se encheram de lágrimas, e ela finalmente soube o que era amar e sofrer por amor, cedendo e se entregando a uma dor que jamais experimentou.

Por mais que soubesse que o veria novamente, e por mais que soubesse que aquele era apenas o começo de algo muito maior, e que dali em diante cada um deles teria um caminho a ser trilhado separadamente até o dia em que voltassem a se encontrar, Lois Lane nunca imaginou o quanto seria difícil encarar aquele momento.

E a única coisa que a acalentava era a certeza de que um dia, muito em breve, voltariam a estar juntos, e que a partir desse momento, nada mais os separaria, porque, simplesmente, era seu destino.

**FIM**


End file.
